Ma Boy
by Fdz1492
Summary: [CHAP 4 IS UP] Baekhyun merasa pertemuannya dengan Sehun mengakibatkan banyak masalah dalam hidupnya. Dan benar saja sebuah kejadian tak terduga terjadi diantara mereka dihari kedua mereka kenal. HunBaek, ChanBaek, LuBaek, KrisLu etc.
1. Chapter 1

Title : MA BOY

Author : Fdz

Cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Park Chanyeol

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin/Kai

Etc.

Genre : YAOI, Romance, School Life, Drama, etc..

Rate : T+

Length : Chaptered

Disclaimer : MINE ! NO PLAGIAT ! NO COPAS !

Warning : Typo(s), OOC, Boys Love, Gaje, banyak kata-kata kasar.. Etc

.

N/B : Holla ini ff sebenarnya udah lama banget dan pernah aku post diblog pribadiku juga disini sebelumnya. Cuma ya gitu karena saya terlalu malas untuk melanjutkannya akhirnya ff-nya sempat sama delete.. Hahaa.

Dan sekarang saya post lagi dengan update-an Chapter baru dongseeehh xD

Ya mohon maaf kalo misalnya ff-nya tidak asyik dibaca seperti biasa saja lah semua ff saya kan emang aneh dan gak jelas wkwk

Otehhh.. Monggo dibaca '-')b

.

**Happy Reading^^**

.

"annyeong haseyo, joneun Byun Baekhyun imninda. Salam kenal semoga kita bisa berteman baik dan mohon bantuannya." Ucap Baekhyun memperkenalkan diri dikelas barunya.

"baiklah Baekhyun-ah, kau bisa duduk disebelah namja yang tertidur itu." Kata Kim Songsangnim sembari tangannya menunjuk bangku yang dimaksud.

Segera Baekhyun melangkah menuju bangku barunya. Dia duduk dikursinya dan melirik sekilas kearah teman sebangkunya yang tengah tertidur walau dia tidak melihat wajahnya tapi bisa dipastikan temannya ini sangat lelap.

Baekhyun sempat heran kenapa Kim Seongsangnim tidak menegurnya atau mengusirnya padahal dia tertidur dikelas. Tapi dia terlalu malas untuk bertanya.

Selama jam pelajaran Baekhyun merasa aneh dengan teman sebangkunya ini, kenapa dia bisa tertidur begitu pulasnya dan yang lebih aneh lagi kenapa semua guru sepertinya tidak peduli.

Sebenarnya siapa namja itu, apa dia pangeran atau justru pemilik sekolah ini.

Baekhyun tak henti-hentinya bertanya dalam hati.

Tiga jam pelajaran berlalu dengan menyenangkan bagi Baekhyun, dan sekarang waktunya istirahat.

Namun Baekhyun malas beranjak dari bangkunya. Hingga seseorang membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Baekhyun-ssi kau tidak ke kantin? Bersama kami saja." Tegur temannya yang bername tag Do KyungSoo itu.

"ah, bolehkah aku ikut? apa aku tidak menganggu?" tanya Baekhyun

"anio, kami justru senang jika kau mau ikut. Benarkan Kai." Kata KyungSoo yang diikuti anggukan kekasihnya Kai.

"baiklah, kajja." Seru Baekhyun senang.

Setelah itu Baekhyun, KyungSoo dan Kai melesat ke kantin bersama-sama dan dalam perjalanan mereka terlihat sangat akrab.

Sesekali mereka bercanda hingga tanpa sengaja Baekhyun menabrak seseorang yang berjalan dikoridor.

"ah maaf, aku tidak sengaja." Ucap Baekhyun sembari membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali pada orang yang ditabraknya tadi.

"ne, gwaenchana." Jawab orang itu.

"kau tidak kenapa-napa kan? apa ada yang terluka?" tanya Baekhyun.

"gwaenchanayo, aku baik-baik saja. Sudah lupakan saja." Jawab orang itu dengan senyum manis.

_**DEG~**_

Jantung Baekhyun tiba-tiba berdegup entah kenapa. Senyuman namja yang ditabraknya tadi sukses membuatnya terpana, sangat manis.

Hingga ia tidak sadar jika namja tadi sudah pergi meninggalkannya yag masih terpana ditempatnya.

"Baekhyun-ah, gwaenchana?" tanya KyungSoo yang aneh melihat sikap Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya. "ekh, gwaenchanayo."

"kau kenapa, sepertinya terpana sekali melihat Luhan Hyug tadi. Apa kau menyukainya?" tanya Kai penasaran.

"anio, aku hanya suka melihat senyumnya, sangat manis." Jawab Baekhyun.

"dia memang sangat manis jika tersenyum, beda sekali dengan Sehun. Mungkin seumur hidupnya dia tidak pernah tersenyum." Dengus Kai.

"Sehun? nuguseyo?" tanya Baekhyun

"ah, aku lupa memberitahumu. Teman sebangkumu itu namanya Sehun, dan namja yang kau tabrak tadi itu adalah Luhan kakaknya." Jelas KyungSoo.

"hmmm.. begitu yaa?" lirih Baekhyun.

Perbincangan mereka berhenti begitu saja saat mereka sudah sampai dikantin. Mereka mencari tempat duduk yang dekat dengan lapangan basket kemudian memesan makanan.

.

Sementara itu didalam kelas Luhan segera mendekat menuju bangku dimana dongsaengnya berada.

Dia tersenyum tipis kemudian menepuk punggung adiknya dan membangunkannya.

"Sehun-ah, irreona! Kenapa kau selalu tidur saat pelajaran eoh? Apa kau sudah merasa pintar, lebih baik kau berhenti saja sekolah dan nikmati tidur nyenyakmu." Kata Luhan saat Sehun sudah bangun.

Sehun hanya menatapnya datar tanpa ekspresi. Dia terlalu malas untuk menjawab semua ocehan kakaknya itu.

"hei, apa kau sekarang punya teman sebangku? aku tidak pernah melihat ini sebelumnya." Tanya Luhan sembari menunjuk tas yang ada didalam laci meja.

Sehun menoleh sebentar kemudian tatapan kembali fokus kedepan entah apa yang dilihatnya.

Luhan merasa bosan dengan sikap adiknya yang satu ini, selalu saja tidak pernah menanggapi semua perkataannya.

"Sehun-ah, kapan kau berubah eoh? apa kau tidak bosan selalu seperti ini." Ucap Luhan lirih.

"aku mau keluar, kau kembali saja kekelasmu hyung." Kata Sehun datar kemudian dia bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi keluar kelas.

Luhan hanya menghela napas berat melihat kepergian adiknya.

.

Setelah pamit pada kedua temannya Baekhyun segera berlari ke toilet, entah kenapa perutnya terasa sakit sekali.

Padahal dia hanya makan ramen dan itu tidak pedas.

Karena terburu-buru dan sakit perut yang tidak bisa ditahan Baekhyun langsung saja masuk kedalam salah satu bilik toilet dan lupa mengunci pintunya.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~" Teriakan Baekhyun membahana membuat siapa saja yang mendengarnya pasti akan menutup telinganya rapat-rapat karena tidak ingin tuli setelahnya.

Bagaimana dia tidak teriak histeris begitu jika saat ini ada seorang namja dengan muka datar tengah berdiri dihadapannya.

Sedangkan saat ini Baekhyun merasa sangat nista dengan keadaannya.

Dia baru saja selesai dari kegiatannya namun dia belum sempat memakai celananya yang tadi dilepasnya karena dia tidak ingin celananya kotor atau basah terkena air.

Dan sialnya namja yang ada dihadapannya ini bukannya pergi malah terus saja menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Baekhyun segera menggambil celananya yang disampirkan diatas bilik toilet tadi. Dan mentupi barang berharganya.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan disini eoh, kau ingin mengintipku yah. Pergi sana dasar mesum." Pekik Baekhyun.

Namja yang ternyata adalah Sehun itu hanya tersenyum tipis kemudian pergi dari tempatnya berdiri tadi.

Baekhyun mengelus dadanya merasa lega, namun belum sedetik kelegaan menghampirinya, Sehun berbalik dan itu sontak membuat Baekhyun menutup tubuh bagian bawahnya dengan celananya lagi.

Walau tetap saja paha mulusnya masih terekpos.

"lain kali jangan lupa mengunci pintunya anak manis, jika tadi yang masuk bukan aku mungkin kau sudah diperkosanya." Kata Sehun sembari mengacak rambut Baekhyun.

"Mwoya! Apa yang kau lakukan eoh, jangan sok akrab padaku." Seru Baekhyun.

Sehun hanya menyeringai kemudian dia pergi dan kali ini benar-benar pergi.

"ish, siapa namja tadi kenapa dia begitu menyebalkan. Oh, Baekhyun! Apa yang kau pikirkan, namja tadi sudah melihat barang yang paling berharga bagimu bagaimana jika dia menyebarkannya. Matilah aku, huwaaaaaaaa." Teriak Baekhyun frustasi.

.

"Baekhyun-ah kenapa wajahmu pucat sekali? Apa kau sakit?" Tanya KyungSoo khawatir saat melihat perubahan pada wajah teman barunya itu.

"Anio, aku hanya...hanya...hanya..." Baekhyun gelagapan.

"Hanya apa? Kau kenapa sih sejak kembali dari toilet tadi aneh sekali." Dengus Kai.

Baekhyun tidak menjawab lagi, dia benar-benar sedang berpikir keras saat ini.

Dia harus mencari namja tadi dan memohon padanya agar tidak menyebarkan apapun yang dilihatnya tadi.

Ini akan menjadi hal paling memalukan dan tidak akan terlupakan seumur hidupnya.

Tak lama bel pelajaran dimulai berbunyi, Baekhyun kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Dan dia merasa ada yang aneh.

"Lho, kemana perginya teman sebangkuku? Bukankah tadi dia tertidur lelap sekali?" Tanya Baekhyun entah pada siapa.

Selang beberapa menit muncullah seseorang dari balik pintu.

Baekhyun yang masih asyik membaca komik tak menyadari ada seseorang yang sudah duduk disebelahnya.

Perlahan ia turunkan komiknya lalu menoleh kearah teman sebangkunya.

Dan lagi-lagi Baekhyun melihat namja itu tertidur dengan posisi membelakanginya.

Dengan segenap keberanian yang dimilikinya Baekhyun memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya pada namja disebelahnya.

"Hei, apa kau sudah tidur? Kenapa kau selalu tidur saat jam pelajaran? Apa kau tidak ingin berkenalan denganku?" Tanya Baekhyun bertubi-tubi.

Namun nihil namja itu tak juga merespon setiap pertanyaannya.

"Oh ya, perkenalkan namaku Byun Baekhyun. Tapi kau bisa memanggilku Baekhyun, semoga kita bisa jadi teman baik ya." Ucap Baekhyun lagi.

Entah kenapa kali ini Sehun seolah pernah mendengar atau melihat nama tadi.

Segera dia balikkan posisi tidurnya kini menghadap Baekhyun dan membuka matanya.

Baekhyun terlonjak kaget bahkan badannya sedikit terhuyung kebelakang mengetahui siapa namja yang sedang menatapnya sekarang.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa~ Kau... Kau... Kau kan namja mesum yang tadi..mmmhhptt_"

Belum sempat Baekhyun menyelesaikan perkataannya. Sehun sudah membekap mulutnya.

"Diamlah, kau berisik sekali." Ucap Sehun kemudian melepaskan bekapannya dan kembali keposisi semula. Tidur dan membelakangi Baekhyun.

"Mwoya! Jadi.. Jadi... Aaaaaarrrgghhh kenapa denganku? Apa ini awal dari hari-hari burukku? Omo! Ini tidak bisa terjadi." Pekik Baekhyun frustasi. Yang sebenarnya sangat berlebihan.

_**'Ekh, tapi kenapa dia berbeda sekali dengan yang tadi yah. Dia begitu dingin dan sepertinya tidak punya niat untuk bicara. Beda sekali dengan dirinya saat ditoilet tadi. Apa jangan-jangan aku berhalunisani ?'**_ Gumam Baekhyun dalam hati.

Karena dia takut hanya berhalusinasi akhirnya dia membalikkan tubuh Sehun dengan kekuatan yang dimilikinya.

Sehun membuka matanya, merasa tidurnya terusik kemudian duduk tegap dan menatap tajam kearah Baekhyun.

"Hei, kau namja yang tadi ditoilet itu kan? Aku tidak sedang berhalusinasi kan? Itu betulan dirimu?" Tanya Baekhyun yang hanya ditanggapinya Sehun dengan tampang datarnya.

Merasa tidak dihiraukan oleh Sehun, Baekhyun kemudian mendekat kearah Sehun dan memperhatikan setiap lekuk wajah Sehun. Menelitinya dengan seksama dan saat matanya mendarat dibibir Sehun.

Ada perasaan aneh menjalar dalam dirinya. Perasaan sama yang dirasakannya tadi saat bertabrakan dengan Luhan.

Sehun yang merasa risih diperhatikan Baekhyun seperti itu kemudian menunjul kepala Baekhyun agar dia kembali keposisi duduknya.

Namun Baekhyun justru seperti orang cengo yang asyik dalam dunia lamunannya.

"Yaaaa! Bisakah kau tidak menatapku seperti itu, terlebih kau seperti menginginkan bibirku." Kata Sehun dingin namun terdengar seduktif.

Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya kemudian kembali keposisi duduknya dan membelakangi Sehun.

Mengontrol deru napasnya yang memburu karena malu.

Bagaimana bisa dia melakukan hal memalukan pada orang yang sama.

_**'Aish, kau bodoh sekali Byun Baekhyun! Kenapa kau mempermalukan dirimu sendiri sih'**_ Maki Baekhyun dalam hati.

Bebarapa menit kemudian Han seongsangnim masuk kekelas. Dengan terpaksa Baekhyun harus kembali keposisi duduknya.

Namun dia tidak melihat Sehun tertidur sekarang, tapi dia juga duduk dan melihat kedepan.

"Oh, Sehun-ah akhirnya kau mau mengikuti pelajaranku juga." Ujar Han seongsangnim.

Seluruh isi kelas kemudian mengedarkan pandangan lebih tepatnya kebelakang karena tempat duduk Baekhyun dan Sehun memang dibangku ujung paling belakang.

Baekhyun pun kemudian melihat Sehun yang hanya memasang wajah datarnya itu.

_**'Siapa sih namja ini, kenapa rasanya dia begitu diistimewakan.'**_ Bisik Baekhyun dalam hati.

.

**Skip Time**

.

Malam ini Baekhyun tidak bisa tidur padahal ini sudah pukul 11 malam, Lewat sejam dari jam tidurnya.

Dia menatap langit-langit kamarnya memejamkan kedua matanya mencoba untuk tidur namun sia-sia.

Matanya tak kunjung tertutup padahal dia sangat mengantuk sekali. Terlebih dengan semua kejadian yang menimpanya tadi saat disekolah.

Dia ingin segera melupakannya dan bangun dengan perasaan yang lebih tenang.

Karena kejadian tadi benar-benar membuatnya frustasi.

Karena merasa bosan Baekhyun akhirnya bangkit dari tidurnya dan beranjak keluar kamar.

Rumahnya begitu sunyi karena hanya ditempati oleh dirinya seorang diri. Kedua orang tuanya masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya di Jepang.

Sementara para pembantunya hanya datang saat pagi hari dan sorenya mereka akan pulang kerumah masing-masing.

Baekhyun membuka kunci pintu depan rumahnya, kemudian keluar dan menghirup udara malam yang sebenarnya tidak bagus untuk dirinya.

Baekhyun memang tidak bisa bertahan dengan udara dingin.

Dia berjalan menyusuri sepanjang jalan disekitar rumahnya. Dan entah kenapa matanya tertuju pada sebuah rumah yang bersebelahan dengan rumahnya.

Dia langkah kan kaki mungilnya mendekati rumah itu.

Rumah itu juga sangat besar tak kalah mewah dengan rumahnya.

Baekhyun memang tinggal disebuah kompleks perumahan mewah yang ada di Seoul. Karena orang tuanya adalah pengusaha yang sangat sukses.

Lampu rumah itu masih menyala pasti pemiliknya belum tidur pikir Baekhyun.

Dan lebih gilanya lagi dia berpikir tidak ada salahnya kan bertamu malam-malam begini.

Setelah memasuki pekarangan rumah itu, Baekhyun berhenti sejenak.

Dia mulai berpikir apa yang dilakukannya benar atau tidak, bagaimana jika pemilik rumahnya marah karena dia bertamu malam-malam begini.

Ah, Baekhyun terlihat bingung sekarang.

Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk kembali saja, besok baru dia akan kembali kemari dan menyapa tetangganya.

Namun baru selangkah dia meninggalkan rumah itu. Pintu rumah itu terbuka.

"Hei, kau siapa? Apa yang kau lakukan dirumahku malam-malam begini?" Tanya si pemilik rumah.

_**'Mati kau Baekhyun! Dia pasti akan marah besar dan mengiramu orang gila.'**_ Baekhyun merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Hei, apa kau mendengarku?" Tanya orang itu lagi dan dia mendekat kearah Baekhyun.

Akhirnya Baekhyun membalikkan badannya dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat mengetahui siapa yang ada dihadapannya saat ini.

"Lu... Luhan hyung?" Tanya Baekhyun sedikit terkejut dan matanya membulat.

"Ekh, kau tahu namaku?" Namja yang ternyata adalah Luhan itu balik bertanya.

"Ah, itu... Aku tahu dari KyungSoo tadi." Jawab Baekhyun gugup.

"Oh, oh ya siapa namamu dan ada keperluan apa kau kerumahku malam-malam begini?" Tanya Luhan lagi.

"Namaku Baekhyun, hyung. Dan aku ini tetangga barumu. Rumahku tepat disebelah rumahmu, dan maaf jika aku sudah mengusik tidurmu." Kata Baekhyun menjelaskan.

"Oh jadi kau tetanggaku, bagaimana aku sampai tidak mengetahuinya. Kau tidak mengangguku karena aku memang belum tidur." Ucap Luhan dengan senyum manisnya.

Dan lagi perasaan itu muncul lagi, Baekhyun merasakan ada yang aneh dengan dada sebelah kirinya.

Kenapa setiap melihat senyuman namja ini dadanya bergemuruh hebat. Seolah jantungnya akan copot.

"Ah, sebaiknya aku pulang saja hyung. Ini sudah malam besok kan kita harus sekolah." Ucap Baekhyun setelah sadar dari pikirannya.

"Ekh, kau tidak ingin masuk dulu? Bukankah kau sudah dirumahku?" Tanya Luhan

"Tapi ini sudah malam hyung, besok saja aku kembali kemari. Dan lagi aku tidak membawa apa-apa." Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Hmm, begitu yah. Baiklah. Tapi besok kemari ya akan kubuatkan kue yang sangat lezat." Ucap Luhan sedikit kecewa.

"Jinjja ? Pasti hyung. Aku pulang dulu ne, annyeong." Ucap Baekhyun kemudian menunduk memberi salam.

Namun langkahnya terhenti saat sebuah motor besar berhenti tepat dihadapannya. Dan lagi-lagi dia harus menjaga jantungnya agar tidak benar-benar lepas dari tempatnya.

Baekhyun lebih terkejut lagi saat melihat siapa namja yang mengendarai motor itu.

Dia adalah Oh Sehun teman sekelas sekaligus sebangkunya.

"Sehun-ah kau sudah pulang? Kenapa lama sekali sih?" Tanya Luhan pada Sehun yang saat ini sudah turun dari motornya.

"Tadi ada latihan tambahan hyung." Jawabnya singkat.

Sehun kemudian melirik kearah Baekhyun, dan berhenti tepat disampingnya.

Sehun sedikit berbisik."Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, dia terlalu gugup jika sudah dihadapkan dengan situasi seperti ini.

"Oh ya. Dia itu Baekhyun, dia tetangga baru kita dan sepertinya kalian sekelas ya." Kata Luhan memecahkan suasana.

Sehun mengernyitkan alisnya. "Tetangga baru?" Tanya Sehun

"Ne, aku tetangga baru kalian Sehun-ssi." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Luhan hyung, aku pulang dulu ne. Sampai jumpa besok." Kata Baekhyun lagi kemudian dia berjalan cepat keluar dari pekarangan rumah mewah itu.

-OoooOoo-

Keesokan harinya Baekhyun terlambat kesekolah padahal ini adalah hari keduanya disekolah ini.

Dengan langkah cepat dia berlari kearah kelasnya namun belum sempat kakinya melangkah masuk kedalam kelas.

Tangannya dipegang oleh seseorang yang entah siapa.

Baekhyun menutup matanya. "Kyaaaaaaaaa~ Jebal jangan apa-apakan aku." Seru Baekhyun histeris.

"Apa kau begitu hobi berteriak Byun Baekhyun?" Kata orang itu dengan nada dingin.

Baekhyun seperti mengenal suara ini dengan segera dia balikkan badannya dan benar orang yang memegang tangannya adalah Sehun.

"Yaaa! Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan! Aku ingin masuk kedalam. Dan lagi kenapa kau tidak masuk, eoh? Apa kau terlambat juga?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Kim Seongsangnim sudah masuk 15 menit yang lalu, dan jika kau berani masuk. Masuklah, setahu ku dia terkenal sangat killer." Kata Sehun datar namun dia terlihat sedikit menyeringai.

"Jinjja? Aigoo, lalu aku harus bagaimana? Ini bahkan hari keduaku bersekolah disini. Bisa-bisa aku dicap sebagai murid yang tidak displin. Aaaaaaahhh~." Baekhyun terlihat frustasi.

"Ikut aku!" Kata Sehun kemudian menarik Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya saat tangannya ditarik begitu saja oleh Sehun.

"Yaaaaa! Kau akan membawaku kemana eoh? Lepaskan!" Pekik Baekhyun.

-OoooOoo-

Baekhyun membulatkan mata sipitnya saat mengetahui dimana dirinya dibawa oleh Sehun. Tadi Sehun mengajaknya membolos dan sekarang dia membawanya kesebuah rumah yang lebih mirip club karena begitu banyak pasangan dan orang-orang mabuk disana sini.

Dan lebih parahnya Sehun mengajaknya masuk kesebuah kamar.

Baekhyun mulai berpikiran negative. Dia benar-benar ingin kabur saat ini. Dia tidak menyangka ternyata Sehun adalah orang yang seperti ini.

"Yaaa! kau membawaku ketempat apa? jangan macam-macam atau aku kan melaporkanmu ke polisi." Seru Baekhyun dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dadanya.

Sehun hanya menatapnya datar. Kemudian mendekat dan menunjul kepala Baekhyun.

"bisakah kau tidak selalu berteriak dan berlebihan? sifatmu benar-benar seperti seorang yeoja, kau tahu?" kata Sehun.

"Mwoya!" pekik Baekhyun tak terima.

Sehun kemudian duduk disofa dekat ranjang dan menyalakan tv yang ada didepannya.

"apa kau akan tetap berdiri disitu selamanya? duduklah." Kata Sehun yang lebih seperti memerintah.

Dengan kesal Baekhyun menghampiri Sehun dan duduk disampingnya. Mulutnya tak hentinya berkomat-kamit mencibir walau tak terdengar.

Sehun yang melihat itu hanya tertawa kecil.

Tak lama pintu kamar terbuka dan nampaklah seorang namja yang sangat tinggi dan tampan menghampiri mereka.

"mian, aku baru selesai mandi. Siapa dia? mainan barumu, eoh? cantik juga." kata namja jangkung itu seraya dagunya menunjuk Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendelik mendengar perkataan namja itu. _**'apa-apaan dia, mainan baru? Mwo?'**_ Baekhyun memekik dalam hati.

Dan tanpa diperintah namja jangkung itu duduk disamping Baekhyun dan merangkul pundaknya.

Merasa risih Baekhyun melepaskan rangkulan itu kasar dan menggeser duduknya mendekati Sehun.

"wah, kau manis sekali. Siapa namamu? kenalkan namaku Park Chanyeol, panggil saja Channie." Ucap namja yang bernama Chanyeol itu.

"mwoya, Channie?" Baekhyun mendelik kaget.

"kau semakin cantik dan manis saja jika sedang kaget chagi-ya." Kata Chanyeol mencolek dagu Baekhyun.

"Yaaa! kau tidak sopan! jangan panggil aku seperti itu, namaku Baekhyun." Ketus Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun? nama yang manis." Lirihnya.

Dan detik berikutnya Baekhyun membulatkan matanya tanpa sepengetahuannya Chanyeol mencium pipinya.

Baekhyun kemudian berdiri dan menatap nanar kearah Chanyeol.

"dasar mesum! kalian sama saja ternyata. Menyebalkan, aku mau pulang!" pekik Baekhyun kesal.

"diamlah, kau berisik sekali sih. Dan kau Chanyeol jangan samakan dia dengan yang lain. Dia sedikit berbeda. Dan dia itu milikku, tak akan kubiarkan kau menyentuhnya lagi." Kata Sehun dingin.

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya, dia masih belum mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Sehun barusan.

"hahaha, arraseo. Aku hanya ingin sedikit mencicipi seperti apa sih selera seorang Oh Sehun. Dan ternyata memang luar biasa." Kata Chanyeol dengan tawa membahana.

'_**apa sih yang mereka bicarakan, aku tidak mengerti. Oh Tuhan aku ingin pergi dari sini, tolong aku.'**_ Rintih Baekhyun dalam hati.

Dan doa Baekhyun terkabul, tak lama Chanyeol pergi meninggalkan kamar itu yang sebelumnya telah berhasil meremas pantat Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya berteriak memaki melihat kelakuan mesum Chanyeol.

Dan dia lebih kesal melihat tampang Sehun yang hanya menatapnya datar bukannya menolongnya atau melakukan sesuatu untuknya.

"Sehun-ah, sebenarnya tempat apa sih ini dan yang tadi itu siapa? Mesum sekali." Dengus Baekhyun yang sudah duduk disampinng Sehun.

"ini rumahnya, dan yang kau lihat tadi anggap saja tontonan gratis. Kau jangan banyak tanya, atau kau ingin seperti mereka juga?" kata Sehun dingin.

"Mwo? jangan macam-macam!" seru Baekhyun.

Sehun hanya menyeringai melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang imut menurutnya. Dan detik berikutnya Sehun sudah mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun dan akhirnya bibir mereka pun menyatu.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali.

Dia masih belum bisa mengontrol dirinya dengan apa yang tejadi sekarang. Ciuman ini terlalu tiba-tiba dan ini adalah ciuman pertama Baekhyun.

Namun anehnya Baekhyun tak juga melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dia justru memejamkan matanya, menikamti setiap sentuhan yang diberikan Sehun.

Sehun yang sadar Baekhyun menikmatinya kemudian menarik tengkuk Baekhyun dan memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Dan entah bagaimana ceritanya kini mereka sudah berada diatas ranjang tanpa sehelai benang melekat ditubuh mereka.

Sehun terbangun lebih dulu dan melihat kearah Baekhyun yang masih tertidur disampingnya.

Dipandanginya wajah polos itu, tangannya membelai lembut pipi Baekhyun dan mengecup keningnya singkat.

"kau memang sangat cantik Baekhyun-ah." Lirihnya .

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya kemudian setelah pengelihatannya sempurna dia membelalakan matanya karena melihat Sehun tengah tersenyum manis padanya.

Baekhyun semakin kaget saat bangun dan melihat dirinya yang naked.

"huwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaa~ Oh Sehun apa yang kau lakukan padaku ?"

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**.**

Gomawo buat yang masih ingin membaca ff lawas saya ini^^

Dan saya sudah update kok lanjutannya yah walau isinya begitulahh.. ahahhaha silakan dibaca saja..

Papai '-')/

Wassalam..

*Kiss&Hug BaekYeol*


	2. Chapter 2

Title : MA BOY

Author : Fdz

Cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Park Chanyeol

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin/Kai

Etc.

Genre : YAOI, Romance, School Life, Drama, etc..

Rate : T+

Length : Chaptered

Disclaimer : MINE ! NO PLAGIAT ! NO COPAS !

Warning : Typo(s), OOC, Boys Love, Gaje, banyak kata-kata kasar.. Etc

.

**Happy Reading^^**

.

Hari ini Baekhyun berangkat ke sekolah dengan wajah yang ditekuk.

Moodnya benar-benar rusak sejak kejadian yang menimpanya beberapa hari yang lalu.

Dan ini adalah hari pertama dia ke sekolah setelah dia izin dengan alasan sakit.

Tapi dia tidak bohong, dia memang sakit. Walau bukan demam, tapi tetap saja sakit namanya.

Sedangkan untuk berjalan saja susah.

"Baekhyun-ah, kau sudah sembuh? Kau sakit apa? Aku merindukanmu." Tegur Kyung Soo saat Baekhyun sudah duduk dibangkunya.

"Aku tidak ingin membahasnya. Ah, aku juga merindukanmu." Jawab Baekhyun malas.

Kyungsoo berdecak mendengar jawaban Baekhyun yang terkesan tak niat sama sekali.

"Aish, Arraseo."

Tak berapa lama bel tanda pelajaran dimulai berbunyi. Semua siswa sudah duduk ditempat masing-masing kecuali satu siswa yang belum kelihatan batang hidungnya daritadi.

Siapa lagi kalau buka Oh Sehun, teman sebangku Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memandang kursi disebelahnya dengan tampang malas.

_**'Dia membolos lagi? Ck, dasar pemalas. Ah itu kurang kejam, lebih tepatnya namja Brengsek. Syukurlah dia tidak masuk, jadi aku tidak perlu bertatap muka dengannya."**_Dengus Baekhyun dalam hati.

Namun belum sempat kelegaan Baekhyun terealisasi sosok yang baru saja ada dalam pikirannya muncul dengan wajah datarnya dan berjalan acuh hingga duduk disampingnya.

_**'Sial, kenapa dia datang sih.'**_ Gerutu Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggeser kursinya agak menjauh dari Sehun.

Sontak Sehun menaikkan alisnya.

"Kau kenapa? Alergi padaku, eoh?" Tanya Sehun datar.

"Jangan mendekat! Atau aku akan teriak!" Seru Baekhyun waspada.

"Ck, kekanakan sekali sih. Jangan menunjukkan seolah aku ini penjahat didepan teman sekelas, kau membuat imageku rusak."

"Mwo? Kau memang penjahat bukan? Apa peduliku jika mereka membencimu setelah ini, lebih bagus."

"Kau mau ku perkosa?"

"MWORAGO?!"

Seluruh siswa menoleh kearah Baekhyun dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Jelas saja, tadi Baekhyun berteriak dengan suara yang cukup keras.

"Kau kenapa Baekhyun-ah? Apa masih sakit? Sebaiknya kau ke UKS saja." Tegur Kyung Soo dari bangkunya.

Baekhyun menggaruk tenguknya yang tidak gatal kemudian menyunggingkan senyum aneh.

"Gwaenchana, aku baik-baik saja kok." Jawabnya kikuk.

Baekhyun melihat itu, Sehun tertawa cekikikan disampingnya.

Ingin sekali rasanya ia menimpuk kepala namja mesum ini dengan palu.

Sayang itu tidak mungkin.

_**'Sial, dia mengerjaiku. Awas kau Oh sehun, akan ku balas.'**_

.

_Jam Istirahat..._

.

"Ikut aku." Ucap Sehun kemudian menarik tangan Baekhyun kasar.

Baekhyun meronta tentu saja dia keberatan dengan sikap Sehun yang seenaknya ini.

Dia tidak ingin kejadian waktu itu terulang lagi.

"Ya! Lepaskan aku Brengsek! Kau mau apakan aku, Ha?" Pekik Baekhyun mendarah daging.

"Diamlah, jika kau berteriak terus aku akan memperkosamu sekarang juga." Jawab Sehun dingin.

"Mwoya! Dasar mesum, sial, brengsek akh namja kejam, penjahat! Apapun itu aku membencimu Oh Sehun!" Seru Baekhyun.

Sehun hanya menghela napas berat. Dan lebih menarik Baekhyun cepat.

Sehun membawa Baekhyun ke atap sekolah. Setelah sampai Sehun melepaskan tangan Baekhyun dan menghempaskannya hingga tubuh mungil itu membentur dinding pembatas balkon.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan eoh?" Tanya Baekhyun saat Sehun mulai mendekat dan mengunci pergerakkannya.

"Apa kau terluka?" Tanya Sehun dengan nada lembut.

"Mwo?" Sontak Baekhyun membulatkan mata sipitnya mendengar nada bicara Sehun yang diluar biasanya.

"Aku bertanya apa kau terluka manis? Beberapa hari tidak melihatmu membuatku cemas." Tanya Sehun lagi seraya membelai pipi mulus Baekhyun.

"Ya! Jangan bersikap lembut padaku, aku tahu kau hanya mengerjaiku kan?" Baekhyun menepis tangan Sehun.

"Ani, aku serius sayang. Apa kau begitu membenciku eum?"

"Aku bahkan mengutukmu Oh Sehun!" Pekik Baekhyun.

"Hahaha, geure? Asal kau senang saja manis." Sehun mengecup kilat kening Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya kaget. Entah kenapa perlakuan Sehun barusan membuatnya deg-degan tak karuan.

Setelah itu Sehun menuntun Baekhyun untuk duduk.

Mereka terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

"Baekhyun-ah, sepulang sekolah ikut aku kerumah Chanyeol, ne." Ucap Sehun.

"Andwae! Aku tidak mau kerumah sial itu lagi. Shireo!" Jawab Baekhyun.

"Kau harus ikut. Dan soal itu, mereka sudah pindah markas, jadi tenang saja."

"Mwo? Pindah markas? Aigoo, hidupku! Kenapa aku harus bertemu dan mengenal kalian sih. Aaaaaaarrrrgggghhh." Baekhyun menjambak rambutnya frustasi dan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal.

"Santai sajalah. Kau berlebihan sekali sih. Bukankah kau senang bertemu denganku? Bahkan kau sudah merebut keperjakaanku yang benar-benar ku jaga selama ini." Ucap Sehun santai sangat santai.

Baekhyun menatap Sehun nanar. Bagaimana bisa dia sesantai itu mengatakan bahwa ia yang telah merebut keperjakaannya, tidak kah ini sebaliknya? _What The Fuck?!_

Oh Baekhyun kau benar-benar dalam masalah besar.

"Mwoya! Kau yang merebut first kiss ku bahkan kau juga sudah... Ah, lupakan! Yang jelas itu adalah kenangan terburuk dalam hidupku." Ucap Baekhyun sembari mengacak rambutnya.

"Tapi kau menikmatinya waktu itu."

"MWOYA! DIAM!"

-oooo-

Sore ini Baekhyun terpaksa mengikuti keinginan Sehun untuk pergi kerumah Chanyeol.

Tentu saja setelah menerima paksaan yang sangat errr... Tidak manusiawi tentu saja.

Dan ternyata benar, saat tiba dirumah itu Baekhyun tak lagi menemui hal-hal yang membuatnya pening.

Rumah ini pun nampak lebih bersih dan nyaman dari waktu itu.

"Ah, kau sudah datang rupanya. Duduklah, akan kubuatkan minuman." Ucap Chanyeol dengan senyum lebar.

"Sudahlah, tidak usah repot-repot. Aku kemari hanya sebentar." Jawab Sehun dingin.

"Aish, kau ini. Sudah jauh-jauh kemari kenapa hanya sebentar, eoh? Padahal aku rindu sekali dengan kekasihmu." Chanyeol mulai mendekati Baekhyun yang sedari tadi duduk diam saja.

Baekhyun terkesiap saat lengan kokoh Chanyeol merangkul pundaknya.

"Mwoya?! Ya! Park Chanyeol! Sopanlah sedikit, Aisshh Jinjja." Dengus Baekhyun sebal.

Sedang Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Hahaa, santai saja Baekkie Chagi. Kau galak sekali sih." Kata Chanyeol dengan cengiran khasnya.

Dan tanpa babibu, ia mencium pipi kanan Baekhyun. Sontak Baekhyun membelalakan matanya.

Ini bukan kali pertamanya ia menerima ciuman dadakan dari Chanyeol.

Tapi tetap saja dia benar-benar terkejut.

"Yaaaa Park Chanyeol! Jangan mencium milik orang seenaknya!" Pekik Sehun.

"Salahkan saja kekasihmu yang manis ini. Dia begitu menggemaskan, aku tak tahan melihatnya." Jawab Chanyeol santai.

Sedangkan Baekhyun? Dia hanya mendengus kesal. Entah kenapa dia harus bertemu dengan namja-namja mesum ini.

"Ah, aku mau pulang saja. Kalian semuanya membuatku tidak nyaman." Keluh Baekhyun.

"Wae? Tunggulah sebentar, aku masih ada urusan dengannya. Jangan manja." Ucap Sehun dingin.

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. Bagaimana bisa Sehun mempunyai dua sifat yang berbeda.

Tadi saat berdua dengannya, dia begitu lembut tapi sekarang?

Ayolah Baekhyun, ingatlah bahwa dia itu Sehun. Namja brengsek yang sudah merusak hidupmu.

Jadi jangan berharap lebih darinya.

"Ck, arraseo. Tapi aku lapar." Ucap Baekhyun masih mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Kebetulan sekali tadi aku habis masak, kau makanlah, ruang makan ada disana. Aku ada urusan dengan Sehun." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menunjukkan arah untuk Baekhyun.

Dengan segera Baekhyun menuju ruang makan, karena dia memang sangat lapar.

Entah mengapa kejadian tadi membuat perutnya kosong.

"Ekh, kemana mereka?" Tanya Baekhyun pada diri sendiri saat melihat kedua namja mesum itu sudah tidak ada di ruang tamu.

"Jangan bilang mereka meninggalku, Huwaaaaaaaaaa... Andwaeee!" Teriak Baekhyun.

"Yaaaaa! Bisakah kau tidak berteriak ? Suaramu berisik sekali." Ucap Sehun dari anak tangga.

"Aigoo, aku kira kalian meninggalkanku."

"Kau bodoh atau bagaimana? Mana mungkin aku meninggalkanmu disini. Yang ada kau akan diperkosa olehnya." Sehun mendengus kesal.

Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya tertawa nista mendengar ucapan Sehun yang terkesan posesif itu.

-oooOoo-

Hari ini Baekhyun kesiangan karena lupa menyalakan alarm dan akhirnya dia harus berlari menuju kelasnya karena 5 menit lagi Kim Seosangnim akan masuk.

"Bodohnya, kenapa aku sampai kesiangan sih." Rutuk Baekhyun pada diri sendiri.

Karena saking terburu-burunya dia berlari hingga tak menyadari ada seseorang yang sedang berjalan kearahnya dan benar saja Baekhyun yang ceroboh itu kini jatuh menimpa orang itu.

Baekhyun tak merasa ada yang sakit dengan tubuhnya padahal ia yakin sekali tadi dia jatuh cukup keras. Dan setelah sadar dia membelalakan matanya lebar-lebar.

Saat ini ia tengah menindih seorang namja yang sangat err... Tampan.

Baekhyun masih sibuk mengamati namja yang ada dibawahnya ini, hingga sebuah deheman menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Maaf bisakah kau bangkit dari tubuhku sekarang, jujur saja kau sangat berat." Ucap namja itu.

Betapa malunya Baekhyun saat ini, dengan segera dia bangkit dari tubuh namja itu dan membenarkan seragamnya yang kusut.

"Mianhae, jeongmal. Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja." Ucap Baekhyun seraya membungkukkan badannya.

"Gwaenchana, kau terlambat? Kenapa masih berkeliaran disini saat jam pelajaran." Tanya namja itu.

"I-iya.. Aku kesiangan." Jawab Baekhyun kikuk.

"Siapa namamu? Aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya, apa kau murid baru? Kelas berapa?" Tanya namja itu lagi.

"Byun Baekhyun imnida... Benar aku baru sebulan sekolah disini, ah aku kelas 2-A."

"Kau sekelas dengan Sehun?"

Baekhyun mendelik mendengar nama itu disebut. Entah kenapa darahnya seolah naik ke ubun-ubun tiap nama itu disebut.

"Ne... Apa kau mengenalnya?" Tanya Baekhyun ketus.

"Tentu saja, dia itu adikku." Jawab namja itu.

"Mwo? Adik? Kau bercanda!" Pekik Baekhyun tak percaya.

"Apa aku terlihat sedang bercanda?"

"Tidak sih, tapi mana mungkin kau ini kakaknya.. Kakaknya kan Luhan hyung! Lagian, kalian berbeda sekali." Jawab Baekhyun seraya memperhatikan namja ini dari atas hingga bawah.

"Benarkah? Tapi aku ini kakaknya, kakak kandungnya." Ucap namja itu lagi.

"Ahh, molla! Aku malas membahas namja menyebalkan itu. Oh iya kau ini siapa?" Tanya Baekhyun kesal.

"Kenalkan, namaku Kris." Ucap namja itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Ah, Kris senang berkenalan denganmu dan mian aku tidak bisa menemanimu lama-lama karena aku sudah sangat terlambat. Sampai bertemu lain waktu, dan jika kau memang kakak dari namja mesum itu, tolong katakan padanya untuk tidak mengusik hidupku lagi, Arra. Baiklah, aku permisi." Ucap Baekhyun panjang lebar kemudian meninggalkan Kris yang masih tak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan namja mungil itu.

"Hmm... Menarik, namja yang sangat menarik.. Ada hubungan apa dia dengan Sehun." Gumam Kris pada diri sendiri.

Karena tadi pagi dia terlambat saat pelajar Kim Seosangnim, dengan terpaksa akhirnya Baekhyun harus menjalani hukuman merangkum semua materi yang diberikan oleh Kim Seosangnim selama satu semester dan itu harus selesai dalam waktu seminggu. _Hell Yeah!_

"Hey, kau rajin sekali jam istirahat begini berada di perpustakaan." Ucap seseorang tiba-tiba tepat ditelinga Baekhyun.

"Mwoya! Yaaaa! Kau mengagetkanku!" Pekik Baekhyun seraya mengelus dadanya, kaget.

"Ahh, mianhae.. Kau serius sekali. Sedang mengerjakan apa? Mau ku bantu?" Tawar orang itu yang tak lain adalah Kris.

"Tidak perlu, lagipula siapa yang tidak mendadak rajin jika diberi hukuman menyebalkan begini." Gerutu Baekhyun.

Kris mengeryitkan dahinya.

"Hukuman?"

"Ne, karena aku terlambat masuk pelajaran Kim Seosangmin untuk ketiga kalinya." Jawab Baekhyun malas.

"Haha, kau lucu sekali." Ucap Kris terkekeh.

Baekhyun menaikkan alisnya heran.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja Tuan? Sepertinya kau tak jauh berbeda dengan adikmu." Tanya Baekhyun sarkastis.

"Ah, maaf... Bukan maksudku. Dan kenapa kau sepertinya tak menyukai Sehun, apa terjadi sesuatu dengan kalian berdua?" Ucap Kris ingin tahu.

"Sudahlah, aku tak ingin membahasnya. Dan kau, kau sangat mengangguku. Kau tak lihat aku sedang mengerjakan tugas, huhh.." Keluh Baekhyun.

"Yaaaa! Byun Baekhyun, jaga ucapanmu!" Seru seseorang yang tak lain adalah Suho, penjaga perpustakan yang ternyata memperhatikan perbincangan mereka sedari tadi.

"Mwo? Memangnya aku kenapa? Aku kan tidak melakukan apapun padanya." Jawab Baekhyun tak terima.

"Kau tahu siapa orang yang sedang berbicara denganmu?"

"Siapa? Aku tak mengenalnya, yang ku tahu namanya Kris dan dia mengaku sebagai kakak dari si menyebalkan Oh Sehun itu." Jawab Baekhyun santai.

"Mwo? Yaaaa! Baekhyun-ah, cepat minta maaf atas kekurang ajaranmu ini." Paksa Suho

"Shireo, memangnya dia siapa!"

Kris memberi isyarat pada Suho untuk diam, namun Suho yang kesal tak mengindahkannya.

"Dia itu pemilik sekolah ini, kau tahu!" Seru Suho kesal.

"MWO?" Baekhyun melotot tak percaya. Kemudian menoleh kearah Kris yang sepertinya salah tingkah.

Kris tersenyum penuh arti kepada Baekhyun.

"Pemilik Sekolah? Dia? Apa? Ah, Andwae!" Pekik Baekhyun frustasi.

-oooo-

Baekhyun pulang sekolah sedikit terlambat hari ini. Salahkan saja tugas sialan yang mengharuskan menyelesaikannya hingga senja begini.

Dan lebih sialnya lagi dia baru saja memulai kisah baru yang tak kalah memusingkan dan tentu saja menyebalkan.

Berurusan dengan namja yang tak lain tak bukan masih satu species dengan Oh Sehun. Namja mesum, kurang ajar, dan apa sajalah itu sebutannya.

"Sedang menunggu bus?" Tanya seseorang membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun.

"Ekh, Luhan hyung. Ne, aku sedang menunggu bus. Kau sendiri?" Jawab Baekhyun yang sempat terkejut tadi.

Luhan tersenyum simpul.

_'Aigoo, manisnya..'_ Batin Baekhyun.

"Aku baru saja keluar dari ekskul dance. Kenapa kau pulang senja begini? Setahuku kau tak ada kegiatan apa-apa hari ini." Ucap Luhan.

"Hmm.. Itu karena aku harus mengerjakan tugas dari Kim seonsangnim." Jawab Baekhyun jujur.

"Haha, kau ini." Luhan mengacak rambut Baekhyun.

Dan itu membuat jantung Baekhyun bergedup kencang.

"Ah, itu busnya sudah datang. Kajja!" Seru Luhan kemudian menarik pergelangan tangan Baekhyun.

_'Oh Gosh! Aku keringat dingin hanya karena tanganku ditarik oleh Luhan Hyung! Kyaaaaa!'_ Heboh Baekhyun dalam hati.

Dan akhirnya senja itu Baekhyun pulang bersama dengan Luhan dengan bus. Dalam perjalanan Baekhyun tak henti-hentinya berceloteh yang bisa membuat Luhan tertawa terbahak-bahak. Dan Baekhyun semakin yakin kalau yang disukainya itu adalah Luhan.

Terlebih Luhan begitu perhatian dan baik padanya. Bukankah itu sudah menunjukkan bahwa Luhan juga memiliki rasa terhadapnya? Baekhyun memang selalu percaya diri.

**Drrrttt.. Drrttt...**

"Siapa sih malam-malam begini meneleponku? Kurang kerjaan sekali." Keluh Baekhyun saat ponselnya bergetar diatas nakas.

Setelah melihat siapa pemanggilnya dia hanya bisa mengerutkan keningnya, Nomor tidak dikenal.

Dengan malas dia menjawab panggilan itu.

"Yeoboseyo!" Jawabnya ketus.

_"Aigoo, Baekkie kenapa kau ketus sekali, eoh?" _Ucap seseorang disebarang sana.

"Oh God! Chanyeol! Ini kau kan?" Seru Baekhyun.

_"Hihi, ternyata kau memang jodohku Baekkie. Sekali mendengar suaraku saja kau sudah tahu kalau ini aku. Senangnya..." _Jawab Chanyeol girang.

"Jangan mimpi! Bagaimana aku tidak tahu, sedangkan hanya kau manusia kurang kerjaan yang memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Baekkie', 'Chagi' dan blabla yang menjijikan itu, huh." Baekhyun mencibir.

_"Ya! Kau ini galak sekali sih."_

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya, kesal.

"Kau dapat nomorku darimana? Dan ada urusan apa kau meneleponku tengah malam begini? Park Chanyeol?!" Tanya Baekhyun penuh penekanan.

_"Aku mengambilnya dari ponsel Sehun, hehe. Dan aku meneleponmu karena ada sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan padamu."_ Jawab Chanyeol dengan nada yang lumayan serius.

"Dasar pencuri, apa itu?!"

_"Hehe, mianhae Chagi.. Kau tahu kan aku jatuh cinta padamu sejak pandangan pertama.. Hmm.. Sebenarnya tidak terlalu penting sih bagimu, tapi itu sangat berarti untukku."_ Ucap Chanyeol.

"Ck, tak usah berbelit-belit Idiot! Katakan! Ppali!" Baekhyun nampak kesal.

_"Aku mencintaimu Baekkie.."_ Ucap Chanyeol serius.

Baekhyun melotot. "Ha? Kau Gila!"

_"Ne, aku memang sudah gila! Dan itu karenamu Baekkie.. Kau segalanya untukku..."_ Chanyeol mendramatisir.

Baekhyun mengacak rambutnya kesal."Jebal.. Jika kau menelponku hanya untuk mengatakan hal yang tidak lah penting, sebaiknya ku matikan saja sambungan ini. Sungguh ini sangat konyol sekali."

_"Kau tega sekali padaku Chagi.. Aku tahu kau adalah kekasih Sehun,, tapi aku tidak bohong, aku memang suka padamu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu." _Nada Chanyeol nampak sedih.

Baekhyun menghela napas sejenak demi menahan amarahnya karena orang idiot itu. "GILA! Berhenti menggodaku Idiot! Sudah ya aku matikan telponnya, aku mengantuk! Dan lagi aku tak pernah berpacaran dengan namja sialan itu, mengerti.."

Chanyeol terkikik geli mendengar makian Baekhyun. _"Jinjjayo.. Kalau begitu boleh dong aku menjadi kekasihmu Baekkie... Oke babe... Jaljayong..."_

"Tidak usah aneh-aneh Park Chanyeol! Hmm... Bye.."

**Pipp**

Baekhyun melempar asal smartphonenya setelah panggilan itu berakhir.

"Ah, dasar benar-benar tidak penting sekali dia itu, menelepon hanya untuk mengatakan hal yang mengelikan. Apa itu tadi.. Mencintaiku? Hell.. Yang aku cinta itu Luhan hyung bukan kau juga si sialan Sehun itu. Cih, kenapa sih mereka itu sama-sama tidak ada yang jelas. Oh! Hidupku..." Cibir Baekhyun kesal.

Kemudian dia menyelimuti tubuhnya hingga kepala. Tidur dan berharap besok akan terbangun dengan suasana hati yang lebih menenangkan dan semua kejadian yang terjadi padanya selama ini hanya mimpi buruk yang akan segera terlupakan.

-ooOoo-

Baekhyun berjalan lemas menuju kelasnya. Entah kenapa beberapa hari ini hidupnya terasa semakin tidak jelas. Selalu saja ada hal yang datang tanpa diundangnya.

Selain itu dia juga pusing dengan sikap kedua orang tuanya yang tak juga bisa mengerti dirinya.

Kenapa mereka meminta Baekhyun tinggal dan bersekolah di Seoul sedangkan mereka justru meninggalkannya sendirian disini.

Benar-benar tidak bertanggung jawab, begitulah pikiran Baekhyun.

Saat sedang asyik melamum tiba-tiba pundaknya disentuh oleh seseorang dan itu membuatnya terlonjak kaget.

"Annyeong haseyo, Baekhyun-ah." Sapa orang itu yang tak lain adalah Kris.

"Ya! Kenapa kau hobi sekali mengagetkanku sih!" Kesal Baekhyun.

"Mianhae, salah siapa pagi-pagi kau sudah melamun. Nanti cantiknya hilang lho..." Ucapnya seraya menampilkan senyum tampannya.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya. "Apa urusanmu? Aku namja dan aku tampan, Ok!"

"Hehe, kau ini galak sekali."

"Masalah? Lagi pula kau ini pemilik sekolah rajin sekali kesini. Kau tak punya kerjaan, eoh? Pemilik sekolah itu tak usah sering-sering datang. Atau kau hanya ingin tebar pesona ya? Ck, dasar kau itu sama saja dengan mereka itu.. Oh! Kenapa juga aku harus bertemu dan kenal denganmu." Sungguh Baekhyun sangat berlebihan.

Bukannya marah Kris justru tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar penuturan Baekhyun yang sangat lucu itu.

Baekhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat tingkah namja yang ada didepannya.

"Ada yang lucu?" Tanya Baekhyun heran.

"Hahaha, kau itu selain galak, cantik ternyata kau lucu sekali ne.. Hahaha, sepertinya aku akan betah berlama-lama disekolah ini.." Jawab Kris yang tak bisa menghentikan tawanya.

"Geumanhaseyo... Kau menyebalkan!" Huh.." Baekhyun menghentakkan kakinya.

Kris menghentikan tawanya dan menatap Baekhyun intens. Kemudian dia meraih pundak namja mungil itu, menundukkan kepalanya hingga sejajar dengan telinga Baekhyun dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"Sepertinya aku menyukaimu, Baekhyun-ah." Bisiknya yang terdengar seduktif.

Baekhyun mendorong tubuh tinggi Kris dan mendeath glarenya.

"Kau Gila! Jangan mengangguku lagi.. Cukup sudah si Sehun sialan itu merusak hidupku! Dan kau jangan coba-coba mengikuti jejaknya atau..."

"Atau apa manis?" Kris menginterupsi ucapan Baekhyun.

"Aaaarggh.. Sudahlah! Susah bicara dengan orang seperti kalian.. Mana mengerti bahasa manusia." Ketus Baekhyun.

"Eeeeeii... Kalau aku bukan manusia lalu apa, eum? Malaikat?" Goda Kris.

"Iya! Malaikat pencabut nyawa!" Jawab Baekhyun sarkatis.

"Hahahahaa.." Kris tertawa dan itu membuat Baekhyun kesal.

"Huuffth... Dasar aneh! Sudah ah, aku mau ke kelas saja." Ucap Baekhyun.

Baru selangkah dia kembali menoleh kebelakang.

"Jangan mnegikutiku, awas!" Serunya dengan menunjuk Kris.

Kris hanya terkikik melihat tingkah mengemaskan Baekhyun. Kemudian melambaikan tangannya.

"Belajar yang rajin Baekhyun-ah..." Serunya entah Baekhyun dengar atau tidak.

Yang jelas Baekhyun hanya melambaikan tangannya dari depan tanpa menoleh kebelakang lagi.

Sesampainya dikelas dia harus kembali menghela napasnya karena sepagi ini sudah harus bertatap muka dengan manusia yang paling dia ingin hindari bahkan dia buang dari memori ingatannya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sehun, tumben sekali jam segini dia sudah bertengger dibangkunya.

"Kenapa dia sudah datang sih. Menyebalkan." Gerutu Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berjalan kearah mejanya dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya juga mengerucutkan bibirnya yang tak henti-hentinya mencibir entah apa.

Setelah sampai ditempat duduknya dia menghempaskan tubuhnya kasar dan meletakkan tasnya kedalam laci.

Dia berniat untuk keluar kelas saja, daripada harus berlama-lama duduk disamping Sehun.

Pelajarankan masih lama dimulai dia tak mau mengambil resiko jika harus bersama dengannya.

Terlebih belum begitu banyak siswa yang datang, si couple KaiSoo juga belum menampakkan batang hidungnya.

Dia merutuki dirinya yang berangkat terlalu pagi hari ini.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Sehun datar saat melihat Baekhyun beranjak dari duduknya.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawabnya jutek.

"Tidak bisakah kau bersikap biasa saja padaku? Apa aku punya salah yang fatal padamu?" Ucap Sehun yang berhasil menarik lengan Baekhyun dan mengakibatkan si mungil kembali duduk kebangkunya.

_'Astaga! Dia masih bertanya apa salahnya? Oh Gosh.. Dia sudah merusak hidupku,, mengambil kehormatanku.. Dan sekarang dengan seenak jidatnya dia bertanya 'apa aku punya salah yang fatal padamu' hell now! Aku mengutukmu Oh Sehun Sialan!'_ Batin Baekhyun

"Kau mau aku menjabarkan semua kesalahanmu? Kesalahanmu sangat banyak bahkan aku tak yakin akan bisa menjelaskannya hingga se-abad!" Jawab Baekhyun kesal.

"Eeeeeii... Kau jangan berlebihan. Mianhae, aku tahu aku salah..." Ucap Sehun.

"Sudah tahu salah kenapa masih bertanya! Aaarrrgghh.."

Ingin rasanya Baekhyun mencabik-cabik muka Sehun yang sialnya kenapa terlihat tampan pagi ini.

Oh Baekhyun! Sadar Nak, dia itu orang yang sudah membuatku seperti ini.

"Mianhae.."

Baekhyun menoleh kearah Sehun yang memasang wajah datarnya. Apa dia tidak punya ekspresi muka lainnya? Batin Baekhyun.

Kenapa mereka nampak berbeda, Luhan Hyung juga si tiang listrik Kris itu. Kenapa satu keluarga memiliki sifat dan sikap yang berbeda-beda. Baekhyun pusing sendiri memikirkannya.

Terkadang dia sedih karena tidak memiliki saudara, dia kesepian. Padahal sewaktu dia masih sekolah dasar dia selalu merenggek minta adik pada eommanya tetapi dasarnya kedua orang tuanya sangat sibuk jadi mereka tak terlalu menanggapi ocehan Baekhyun kala itu.

"Kau kira aku semudah itu memaafkanmu setelah apa yang kau lakukan padaku?" Tanya Baekhyun yang lebih seperti pernyataan.

"Dan lagi... Tolong kau beritahu pada hyungmu si Kris itu jangan mengangguku lagi. Aku tak mengerti kenapa kalian begitu mirip beda sekali dengan Luhan hyung yang begitu manis dimataku." Lanjut Baekhyun.

Sehun yang sedari tadi memasang wajah datar tiba-tiba menoleh dan menatap Baekhyun tajam.

"Kris? Bagaimana bisa kau mengenalnya?" Tanya Sehun dingin.

"Eeeeiii... Tak usah menatapku begitu. Bagaimana tidak kenal dia kan pemilik sekolah ini, dan aku tahu kenapa kau selalu tidur saat jam pelajaran. Ternyata karena hyungmu pemilik sekolah ini jadi kau bisa seenaknya saja begitu? Ck, dasar!" Oceh Baekhyun.

"JANGAN PERNAH BERHUBUNGAN LAGI DENGANNYA!" Pekik Sehun dengan mata berkilat merah.

Baekhyun terkesiap mendengar ucapan Sehun yang begitu keras. Bahkan teman-teman sekelasnya pun menoleh kearah mereka dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Ya! Jangan berteriak-teriak. Lihatlah mereka memperhatikan kita." Ucap Baekhyun.

Sehun mengcekram bahu Baekhyun dan itu sangat kuat hingga membuat siempunya meringis.

"Jangan berhubungan lagi dengannya atau kau akan menyesal." Gertak Sehun.

"Cih, apa pedulimu? Ku lihat dia lebih tampan darimu dan lebih... Mmmmppptthh..."

Belum sempat Baekhyun menyelesaikan ucapannya bibirnya sudah dibungkam oleh ciuman ganas Sehun. Dan semua mata yang ada disana membelalak tak percaya.

Baekhyun meronta dia memukuli dada Sehun, namun Sehun justru memegang tangannya.

"Eemmhhh... Ngghhh..." Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya mencoba melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

Sehun seolah tak peduli dengan sekitarnya dan semakin memperdalam ciumannya hingga saliva mereka menetes mengotori rahang dan leher Baekhyun. Benar-benar ciuman yang panas.

"Oh Sehun! Apa yang kau lakukan! Hentikan!" Seru seseorang dari ambang pintu.

Merasa tak diindahkan oleh Sehun, dia melangkah cepat menghampiri dua insan yang tengah berciuman panas itu dan menarik paksa Sehun sehingga ciuman itu terlepas.

"Hossh... Hahh.. Hahh..."

Baekhyun meraup napas sebanyak-banyaknya. Dia seakan kehabisan oksigen dan membuatnya lemas.

"Oh Sehun! Apa kau sudah gila? Kau bisa membunuhnya!" Pekik orang itu yang tak lain adalah Kai.

Sedangkan Baekhyun kini berada dalam pelukan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menatap Sehun tak suka.

"Cih, bukan urusan kalian!" Ucap Sehun dingin.

Setelah itu dia pergi keluar kelas, dia sengaja menabrak bahu Kai karena dia merasa kesal pada namja sok pahlwan itu.

Dia bahkan tak peduli dengan tatapan mencekan dari teman-teman sekelasnya.

Baekhyun membuatnya gila dan dia butuh ketenangan.

"Gwaenchana?" Tanya Kyungsoo setelah melepaskan pelukannya.

Baekhyun mengangguk. Namun jantungnya masih berdebar sangat kencang. Dia benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan Sehun yang selalu berubah-ubah sikapnya.

Baekhyun menatap bangku Sehun dengan pandangan kosong.

_'Kenapa kau melakukan itu padaku.'_

Sehun berjalan dengan perasaan yang tak menentu.. Dia kesal, benci juga marah. Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun kenal dengan Kris? Dan kejadian tadi benar-benar membuatnya gila. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke atas sekolah.

Karena hanya disanalah satu-satunya tempat yang bisa membuatnya bisa kembali berpikir jernih.

"Aaaaaaaaaaarrrrgggghhhhhhhh!" Erangnya frustasi.

Tak lama muncullah seseorang dan dia berdiri disamping Sehun. Sehun menolah sebentar kemudian kembali memandang ke depan. Memperhatikan teman-temannya yang berlalu lalang dihalaman sekolah.

"Sedang apa disini? Ada masalah?" Tanya orang itu lembut.

"Bukan urusanmu!" Jawab Sehun kasar.

Orang itu tersenyum simpul kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Kau tidak berubah, masih sama seperti dulu. Keras kepala sekali."

"Ku bilang bukan urusanmu!" Sehun mulai naik darah.

"Ah! Mianhae, tapi aku hanya tidak suka kau selalu membuat masalah Sehun-ah. Kau tahu kan Appa sangat mencemaskanmu." Ujar orang itu lagi.

"Berhenti berceramah seolah-olah kau peduli padaku, dan jangan sebut tua bangka itu lagi didepanku." Jawab Sehun geram.

"Sehun-ah, aku memang peduli padamu, dan dia itu Appa kita walau kita berbeda eomma."

"Ku bilang diam!"

"Sehun-ah, pulanglah! Aku dan Appa merindukanmu."

"Kau bisa diam tidak? Sampai kapanpun aku tak akan pernah mau menginjakkan kakiku kerumah itu. Dan aku sudah bahagia hidup dengan hyungku, Luhan." Jawab Sehun ketus.

"Oh jadi karena namja itu kau jadi pembangkang seperti ini, benar begitu?" Tanya orang itu dengan nada tak suka.

"Stop Kris! Ini tak ada hubungannya dengan dia." Marah Sehun.

"Ok! Tapi pulanglah, Appa merindukanmu. Appa sedang sakit Sehun-ah." Ucap orang yang tak lain adalah Kris.

"Aku tak peduli!"

Kris tersenyum penuh arti kemudian menepuk pundak adiknya.

"Aku pergi dulu, jika kau ada waktu pulanglah kerumah. Sungguh aku tak bohong, Appa benar-benar merindukanmu. Dan sekarang dia sedang sakit, keinginannya hanya satu. Yaitu melihatmu Sehun-ah." Ujar Kris sebelum dia pergi.

"Baekhyun.. Jangan dekati dia lagi." Ucap Sehun dingin.

Kris menghentikan langkahnya. "Kenapa? Dia kekasihmu? Dia sangat menarik..."

Sehun berbalik badan dan menatap Kris tajam.

"Jangan coba-coba kau berani menganggunya Kris! Dia milikku!" Geram Sehun.

Kris hanya tersenyum simpul kemudian menepuk pundak Sehun dan membisikkan sesuatu pada adiknya itu.

"Aku menyukainya..."

Kris menyeringai kemudian kembali berbalik dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang sedang naik darah akibat ucapan yang keluar dari mulut sialan Kris barusan.

"Aaaaaaaaaarrrrrrgghhh!" Sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Kenapa hidupnya begitu rumit. Semuanya terasa sangat menyakitkan baginya, keluarganya berantakan.

Appanya memiliki kekasih lain dibelakang eommanya dan ternyata sudah memiliki anak yang lebih tua darinya yaitu, Kris.

Yang tak lain adalah pemilik sekolah ini, dan Sehun menyesal kenapa dia tidak pindah dari sekolah terkutuk ini. Jika bukan karena Luhan menahannya. Mungkin sudah daridulu dia angkat kaki dari sekolah ini.

Sementara itu eommanya, Dia tidak menyangka dan sangat tidak percaya jika eomma yang begitu ia banggakan dan ia kasihi ternyata sama saja dengan Appanya.

Dia juga memiliki kekasih dan memiliki seorang anak yang juga lebih tua darinya yaitu Luhan.

Terakhir ia ketahu dari pengasuhnya, bahwa kedua orang tuanya menikah karena dijodohkan.

Jadi dia adalah anak yang sama sekali tak pernah diharapkan.

Begitulah pikiran Sehun saat itu.

Dan kenapa Sehun lebih memilih tinggal bersama Luhan itu adalah pesan terakhir eommanya sebelum meninggal dunia 3 tahun lalu.

Dia ingin agar Sehun tinggal bersama Luhan, kakaknya.

Karena Luhan sudah tak memiliki siapa-siapa, Appanya meninggal karena kecelakaan. Akhirnya Sehun pun hanya bisa mengiyakan keinginan terakhir eommanya.

Karena dia lihat Luhan lebih baik dari Appa juga Kris. Dia seolah menemukan sosok eommanya dalam diri Luhan.

Dan tanpa ada yang menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang sedari tadi diam mematung dibalik pintu atap sekolah. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Baekhyun.

Tadi dia bermaksud untuk membolos dan menjernihkan pikiran akibat kejadian tadi namun langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar percakapan Sehun dengan seseorang yang tak lain adalah Kris.

Dan saat Kris keluar dari atap, Baekhyun segera bersembunyi dibalik pintu yang terbuka.

Jadi ini alasan dari semua sikap Sehun yang dingin, acuh, kasar bahkan terkesan sangat tidak peduli.

Dan Baekhyun baru menyadari satu hal bahwa Sehun tak seburuk pemikirannya selama ini. Dia hanya anak yang kurang kasih sayang. Dan hari ini dia berpikir bahwa dia lebih beruntung dari Sehun karena setidaknya kedua orang tuanya masih sangat menyayanginya walau mereka tak tinggal bersama.

Baekhyun sempat terkejut saat Sehun mengatakan bahwa dia adalah miliknya.

Dan dia kesal karena tak tahu apa yang dibisikkan Kris pada Sehun tadi sehingga membuatnya mengeram frustasi begitu.

_'Apa-apaan dia itu, seenaknya saja mengklaim orang lain sebagi miliknya. Tapi kenapa aku merasa senang yah? Oh Baekhyun! Ada apa denganmu, eoh? Sepertinya aku butuh psikater..'_ Batin Baekhyun.

.

.

.

**To Be Countinued**

**.**

Hahay akhirnya ff ini saya update lagi syalala *naripotongbebekbarengHunBaek*

Eotteyo ?

Pasti biasa saja bukan ? huhu…

Okeh lah semoga masih setia menunggu kelanjutan ff saya yang lainnya.

Wassalam..

*Hug BaekYeol*


	3. Chapter 3

Title : MA BOY

Author : Fdz

Cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Park Chanyeol

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin/Kai

Kris

Etc.

Genre : YAOI, Romance, School Life, Drama, etc..

Rate : T+

Length : Chaptered

Disclaimer : MINE ! NO PLAGIAT ! NO COPAS !

Warning : Typo(s), OOC, Boys Love, Gaje, banyak kata-kata kasar.. Etc

.

**Happy Reading^^**

.

Seharian ini Baekhyun sama sekali tidak fokus menerima pelajaran. Semuanya terasa bagai angin lalu dan itu membuatnya menghembuskan napas kasar. Kenapa dia bisa memiliki IQ yang merangkak sehingga dia sangat susah menyerap pelajaran. Terlebih sejak jam pelajaran setelah istirahat Sehun tidak lagi menampakkan batang hidungnya, tasnya masih tersimpan rapi dilacinya.

"Kemana anak itu? Apa dia masih diatap? Betah sekali, sekarang kan sudah panas." Gumam Baekhyun.

**Drrtttt.. Drrrttt..**

Dia hampir saja terjengkang kebelakang karena kaget dengan getaran ponselnya disaku celananya.

"Sialan! Kau hampir membuatku jatuh ppabo!" Maki Baekhyun pada ponselnya, ckck.

Dia kemudian menggeser layar smartphonenya dan melihat ada satu pesan masuk.

.

_From : Chanyeol Idiot_

_Baekkie... Aku didepan gerbang sekolahmu lho.. Bersama Sehun,,_

_Bisakah kau menemui pangeranmu dan membawakan tas Sehun chagi.._

_Saranghae Baekkie.._

.

"ASTAGA! Manusia ini!" Seru Baekhyun tanpa sadar dengan suara tinggi dan itu membuat seluruh penghuni kelas menoleh kepadanya begitu juga dengan Choi Songsangnim.

"Tolong kecilkan volume suaramu Haksaeng! Jika tidak silakan keluar dari kelas saya." Ucap Choi Songsangnim.

"Jeoseonghamnida Songsangnim.." Baekhyun membungkukkan badannya.

Setelah itu dia membaca lagi pesan dari makhluk aneh si tiang jemuran Chanyeol. Dia mengetik dan membalas pesan itu.

.

_To : Chanyeol Idiot_

_Sialan kau! Gara-gara pesan terkutukmu itu aku dimarahi oleh Choi Songsangnim!_

_Cih.. Shireo! Ambil saja sendiri.. Aku sibuk!_

.

Kemudian dia menyentuh tombol send dan memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke saku celananya.

Dan tak lama ponselnya kembali begetar. Dengan malas dia meraih ponselnya dan membuka pesan itu. Betapa terkejutnya dia saat membaca pesan tersebut.

Dia membelalakan matanya dan menjerit histeris.

"ANDWAE!"

"BYUN BAEKHYUN! Silakan keluar dari kelas saya SEKARANG JUGA!" Seru Choi Songsangnim garang.

Dan mau tak mau dia membereskan bukunya dan memasukannya kedalam tas. Dengan terpaksa dia pun menenteng tas Sehun. Kai dan Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun kasihan. Mereka tak menyangka bahwa Baekhyun akan terlibat masalah serumit ini dengan Sehun.

Baekhyun keluar dari kelasnya dengan wajah ditekuk. Dia benar-benar kesal.

.

_From : Chanyeol Idiot_

_DATANG SEKARANG JUGA ATAU KAU KUPERKOSA SEPULANG SEKOLAH!_

_SEHUN._

.

-mb-

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya malas saat melihat batang hidung dua makhluk menyebalkan itu tengah berdiri dengan santainya didepan gerbang sekolahnya. Terlebih melihat cengiran maut Chanyeol yang membuatnya ingin merontokkan gigi-gigi putihnya itu.

Baekhyun melempar tas Sehun tepat mengenai wajahnya. Sehun berdecak kesal kemudian mengusap wajahnya.

Chanyeol justru menertawakannya, benar-benar idiot!

"Hai Chagi.. Kenapa wajahmu ditekuk begitu, eoh?" Tanya Chanyeol seraya merangkul pundak Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melepas kasar rangkulan Chanyeol dan memelototinya.

"Jangan panggil aku chagi lagi! Kau menyebalkan." Gerutu Baekhyun.

"Aigoo, galaknya.." Chanyeol mencolek dagu Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol!" Pekik Baekhyun.

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas. "Kajja!"

Ajaknya entah pada siapa.

"Kemana?" Tanya Chanyeol cengo.

"Pergi dari sini.. Kau ikutlah.." Ucap Sehun menunjuk Baekhyun dengan dagunya.

"Shireo!" Tolak Baekhyun.

"Hei, Hei Bung! Aku kemari membawa motor jika Baekkie ikut dia naik dimana, eoh?" Chanyeol bingung sendiri.

"Badannya kecil, ditengah juga muat! Kajja! Sebelum satpam-satpam sialan itu melihat kita." Ucap Sehun tanpa dosa.

"What?"

Belum sempat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menyerukan suara Sehun sudah menendang bokong Chanyeol dan dengan terpaksa dia menaiki motornya.

Sedangkan Baekhyun mendengus sebal karena Sehun mengangkat tubuhnya dan mendudukkannya dijok motor Chanyeol.

Setelah itu Sehun naik dan menghimpit Baekhyun yang duduk ditengah.

Dan benar saja Baekhyun benar-benar kecil karena motor itu muat dinaiki tiga orang.

Chanyeol kemudian menyalakan motornya dan melaju meninggalkan sekolah sahabatnya itu.

Dalam perjalanan Baekhyun harus menahan napasnya karena dia benar-benar dalam posisi berbahaya. Bagaimana tidak jika si idiot Chanyeol melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi mau tak mau akhirnya Baekhyun harus memeluk pinggang Chanyeol dan itu membuat Chanyeol memekik kegirangan dalam hati.

Tidak hanya itu saja, Sehun yang duduk dibelakangnya pun membuatnya jantungan.

Sejak dari sekolahannya tadi tangan nakalnya sudah melingkar dipinggang Baekhyun bahkan tangannya itu dengan tidak punya rasa sopan santun menelusup masuk kedalam seragam Baekhyun dan membelai perut ratanya. Ini pelecehan namanya!

Oh Tuhan! Baekhyun ingin loncat sekarang juga dari motor ini namun dia masing sayang nyawanya. Dan akhirnya dia hanya bisa pasrah.

-ooOoo-

Sesampainya dirumah Chanyeol, Sehun kembali mengangkat tubuh mungil Baekhyun dan menurunkannya dari jok motor.

Baekhyun memukuli lengan Sehun dan punggung Chanyeol dengan brutal.

"Kalian menyebalkan! Sama-sama mesum! Aku membenci kalian.. Huweee.."

Chanyeol panik sedangkan Sehun hanya memasang wajah tanpa dosanya.

"Sudahlah.. Kan semuanya sudah terjadi. Kajja kita masuk." Ucap Chanyeol kemudian dia berjalan duluan dan membuka kunci pintu rumahnya.

Sehun menarik tangan Baekhyun dan menyeretnya masuk kedalam rumah.

Didalam rumah Sehun mengajak Baekhyun masuk kedalam kamar yang pernah menjadi saksi bisu 'kecelakaan' beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Sehun menghempaskan tubuh Baekhyun keatas ranjang kemudian menindihnya. Dan itu membuat jantung Baekhyun berdetak tak karuan.

"K-kau mau apa?" Tanya Baekhyun waspada.

Sehun menyeringai, Baekhyun menelan kasar ludahnya. Dia takut akan terulang lagi kejadian waktu itu.

"Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf padamu soal tadi pagi.. Aku benar-benar lepas kendali karena kau menyebut nama itu.. Mianhae.." Ucap Sehun kemudian mengecup bibir Baekhyun.

"Mmhh... Arraseo.. Aku sudah tahu semuanya." Jawab Baekhyun.

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Maaf.. Aku tak sengaja mendengar percakapan kalian diatap tadi pagi." Baekhyun memejamkan matanya. Dia takut kalau Sehun akan menonjoknya atau sebagainya.

Sehun mengangkat tubuhnya dari Baekhyun dan duduk dipinggir ranjang begitu juga dengan Baekhyun.

"Jadi kau sudah tahu semuanya.. Apa kau membenciku?" Tanya Sehun datar.

"Aniya, untuk apa aku membencimu.." Jawab Baekhyun dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Menurutmu apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Tanya Sehun lagi.

"Nde?"

"Haruskah aku kembali kerumah tua bangka itu, atau tetap tinggal bersama Luhan hyung?"

"Hmm.. Mollayo, itu semua hanya kau yang tahu Sehun-ah.. Aku yakin kau tahu mana yang terbaik untukmu juga keluargamu." Jawab Baekhyun dengan nada lembut.

"Gomawo.."

"Ekh, cheonma.. Jangan lesu dong! Semangat! Sehun-ah Fighting!" Seru Baekhyun dengan mengepalkan tangan kanannya keudara.

Sehun menoleh dan tersenyum.

_Deg_

Oh Gosh! Kenapa senyumananya mempesona sekali. Bahkan senyuman Luhan tak sehebat ini hingga membuat jantungku berdetak dengan tidak elitnya.

Sehun-ah...

Sehun menaikkan alisnya sebelah melihat Baekhyun terbengong menatapnya. Dia mengibaskan tangannya tepat dimuka Baekhyun namun tak ada respon sama sekali.

"Ck, anak ini."

Dan detik berikutnya Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya hingga kini kedua bibir itu telah menyatu. Sehun menghisap bibir atas dan bawah Baekhyun bergantian kemudian mengulumnya.

Sehun menggunakan kesempatan saat mulut Baekhyun sedikit terbuka. Dia melesakkan lidahnya kedalam goa hangat Baekhyun. Menghisap dan membelit lidah Baekhyun dengan lihai. Mengabsen setiap deretan gigi Baekhyun dan mengelitik rongga mulutnya.

Baekhyun yang merasa ada sesuatu yang mengelitik goa hangatnya tersadar dan membelalakan matanya.

Dia kecolongan lagi. Berdoalah semoga kau selamat hari ini Nak! HAHA

Namun sial baginya, karena ternyata ciuman Sehun begitu memabukkannya.

"Eungghhhh..."

Dan siang itu Baekhyun kembali merasakan sentuhan Sehun namun kali ini dia sadar dan menikmatinya. Walau dia harus menerima akibat dari perbuatannya besok dengan jalan mengangkang.

-mb-

Malam harinya Sehun maupun Baekhyun baru keluar dari kamar dengan penampilan yang err.. Acak-acakan.

Chanyeol memperhatikan mereka berdua dari atas sampai bawah. Matanya membelalak melihat Baekkie-nya susah berjalan dan harus dipapah oleh Sehun.

"Ya! Ya! Sialan! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Baekkie-ku, eoh?" Seru Chanyeol heboh.

"Kami hanya melakukan apa yang biasanya sepasang kekasih lakukan. Apa itu salah? Dan jangan lagi menyebutnya sebagai milikmu, dia milikku Park Chanyeol!" Ucap Sehun.

"Aaaaarrrgggghhhhh! Tapi setidaknya kau tahu tempat Brengsek! Ini rumahku, dan kau menodai Baekkie-ku disini! Oh Sehun kau membuatku gila...!" Chanyeol mejambaki rambutnya frustasi.

Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya bisa meringis saat Sehun mendudukkan dirinya disofa. Dia sudah tak peduli lagi dengan mereka berdua. Yang dia inginkan saat ini adalah pulang dan tidur dikasur empuknya.

Dia bahkan tak mengerti kenapa dia tak menolak saat Sehun menyentuhnya tadi. Bukankah dia sangat membenci namja itu, tapi dia tak bisa menyangkal bahwa ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang membuatnya mau melakukannya.

Dia seperti merasa nyaman saat bersama Sehun dan dia tak tahu sejak kapan dia merasakannya.

_'Sepertinya aku mulai gila!'_

-ooOoo-

Dua hari sejak kejadian itu Baekhyun dan Sehun terlihat lebih dekat walau tak jarang mereka masih sering bertengkar hanya karena masalah sepele. Dan itu membuat teman-teman sekelasnya merasa heran tapi mereka senang karena Sehun nampak lebih terlihat seperti makhluk hidup ketimbang dulu.

Kai dan Kyungsoo pun ikut senang melihatnya.

"Ya! Ya! Sehun-ah gelihhh aaauuww... Ihh. Awas kau..." Rengek Baekhyun saat Sehun mengelitik pinggangnya.

"Hahahaha, kau itu baru juga digelitik begini sudah geli.. Dasar sensitif.. Hahaha.." Sehun tak berhenti menggoda Baekhyun justru sekarang dia semakin lancar menjalankan aksinya.

"Ya! Geumanhae.. Gelihhhh tauk!" Baekhyun memukuli lengan Sehun.

"Shireo.. Aku suka melihat wajah gelimu,, entah kenapa sangat menggoda.." Ucap Sehun dan membuat wajah Baekhyun merona.

Dan kegiatan mereka terpaksa terhenti saat ada suara yang lumayan membuat mereka kaget, saking asyiknya dengan dunia sendiri.

"Ehm, Ehm.. Yang sedang lovey dovey sampai lupa jika ada kami disini." Goda Kai dan diikuti kikikan dari Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun dan Sehun yang memang sedang bermesra-mesraan (WHAT?) kemudian menolah dan tersenyum lima jari.

"Hehe, kami hanya mainan saja kok." Jawab Baekhyun kikuk.

"Serius juga tidak masalah, iya kan Chagi?" Seru Kyungsoo melirik Kai.

"Hahaha, kapan jadian?" Tanya Kai dengan senyum jahilnya.

"Nde? Siapa yang pacaran?" Baekhyun salah tingkah.

"Kalau bukan pacaran lalu apa namanya? Mesra sekali sampai tak menyadari kehadiran kami." Sungut Kyungsoo.

"Kami memang tidak pacaran. Tapi kami akan menikah." Jawab Sehun dengan santainya.

"MWO MENIKAH?!" Pekik Baekhyun, Kai dan Kyungsoo bersamaan.

Sehun hanya tersenyum kemudian merangkul Baekhyun dan mengecup pipinya.

"Benar.. Kami akan menikah. Setelah kami lulus sekolah, iya kan sayang." Ucap Sehun pada Baekhyun.

Kai dan Kyungsoo sweatdrop seketika. Ha? Seorang Oh Sehun berubah drastis hanya karena namja seperti Baekhyun?

How Amazing! Daebak-Yo! Mantap! Batin KaiSoo lebay-_-

"Ya! Aniyaaa.. Kapan-kapan aku pernah setuju dengan ucapanmu. Jangan percaya Kai-ah, Kyungsoo-ah.. Dia ini Gila! Hehe,, jangan percaya..." Baekhyun berkilah dan mengibaskan kedua tangannya dengan senyum anehnya.

Kai dan Kyungsoo hanya mengangkat bahunya cuek.

"Menikah juga tak masalah."

Setelah itu mereka berdua meninggalkan Sehun dan Baekhyun yang terbengong dibangkunya.

"Ada apa dengan mereka." Tanya Sehun.

"Tahu ah!" Jawab Baekhyun cuek.

"Eeeeiii..." Sehun mencolek dagu Baekhyun dan itu membuat Baekhyun kesal.

"Apa sih.."

"HAHAHA..." Tawa Sehun pun lepas melihat Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Kenapa begitu menggoda imannya. Dasar pervert!

.

Sementara itu diluar kelas Luhan berdiri mematung ditempatnya. Dia tersenyum kecut melihat kejadian didalam kelas barusan.

Entah kenapa dia merasa iri melihat Sehun begitu manja dan bersikap manis pada Baekhyun. Bahkan dia melihat Sehun bisa tertawa lepas bersama Baekhyun, sungguh dia merasa tak berguna untuk Sehun.

Padahal selama ini dia selalu bersikap datar dan dingin padanya.

"Sehun-ah..." Lirihnya.

-mb-

Luhan berjalan gontai menuju kelasnya. Saat berada dikoridor yang lumayan sepi tak sengaja ia bertemu dengan Kris.

Pandangan keduanya bertemu. Kris tersenyum namun Luhan tak membalasnya.

Luhan berjalan melewati Kris yang masih setia tersenyum. Kris berbalik badan dan..

"Luhan!" Seru Kris.

Otomatis Luhan menghentikan langkahnya namun ia tak menoleh sama sekali kebelakang.

"Hmm.. Bisa kita bicara sebentar?" Tanya Kris.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku?" Luhan menjawab dengan nada datar.

"Tidak disini, ikutlah denganku."

Setelah mengatakan itu Kris berjalan mendahului Luhan dan mau tak mau akhirnya Luhan pun mengikuti kemana Kris membawanya.

.

"Duduklah." Kris mempersilakan Luhan duduk dikursi ruang kerjanya.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Tanya Luhan to the point.

"Hei, santai saja. Aku bukan monster yang akan menerkammu." Jawab Kris masih dengan senyumnya.

Luhan berdecak. "Ck, aku tak ada waktu untuk meladeni orang sepertimu."

"Ok! Ok! Mianhae.."

"Hmm.. Ini mengenai Sehun... Bisakah kau membujuknya untuk kembali kerumah? Kau tahu Appa kami sedang sakit dan dia ingin bertemu dengannya." Lanjut Kris.

"Kenapa tak kau lakukan sendiri saja." Kesal Luhan.

"Sudah.. Tapi kau tahu kan bagaimana kerasnya dia." Jawab Kris.

"Akupun tak mungkin bisa membujuknya." Lirih Luhan.

"Kenapa?" Kris melihat ada yang aneh dari cara bicara dan tatapan Luhan, seperti tatapan kecewa.

"Dia sudah tak menganggapku lagi."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Hiks..."

"Hei, jangan menangis Han... Please! Aku paling tidak bisa melihat orang lain menangis.. Ulljima.." Kris jadi panik melihat Luhan yang tiba-tiba terisak.

"Baek-Baekhyun... Dia.."

Kris sontak membulatkan matanya mendengar Luhan menyebut nama Baekhyun. Namja yang menarik perhatiannya beberapa waktu ini.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Tanya Kris penasaran.

"Mungkin.. Sehun akan mendengar apa ucapannya..."

"Nde?"

"Tadi aku lihat mereka bercanda bersama, dan aku tak pernah melihat Sehun seceria itu saat bersamaku. Hanya saat bersama Baekhyun dia akan menjadi dirinya sendiri.. Dan a-aku, aku merasa gagal menjadi seorang kakak.. Hikss." Ucap Luhan dengan airmata yang kian mengalir dipipinya.

_Deg_

Entah kenapa Kris tidak suka mendengarnya. Dia merasa ada yang salah dengan kerja jantungnya. Bagaimana bisa dia bisa menjadi marah mendengar bahwa Baekhyunlah orang yang bisa membujuk Sehun.

Sungguh dia tak rela, dia tak rela karena orang yang membuatnya semangat akhir-akhir ini ternyata memiliki hubungan khusus dengan adiknya sendiri.

Kris memang egois apalagi mengenai hati dan perasaannya. Dia tak akan mengalah walau harus berhadapan dengan adiknya.

Dan itulah salah satu alasan kenapa Sehun tidak menyukainya dan lebih memilih tinggal bersama Luhan.

"Tidak mungkin!" Geram kris.

Luhan mendongak dan menatap Kris aneh.

"Apa maksudmu tidak mungkin?" Tanyanya dengan nada sedikit meninggi.

"Ah, eobseo.. Lupakan!"

"Kau tak pernah berubah Kris! Masih seperti yang dulu, egois dan keras kepala!" Ucap Luhan dingin.

Setelah itu Luhan menghapus kasar airmatanya dan beranjak meninggalkan ruangan Kris.

Sementara Kris dia meremas kertas yang ada dimejanya dan melemparnya asal.

"Aaaarrrrgggghhhh!"

-ooOoo-

"Luhan hyung!" Seru Baekhyun saat melihat Luhan tengah berjalan santai disekitar rumah mereka.

Luhan berhenti dan tersenyum manis pada Baekhyun.

"Hai, Baekhyun-ah." Sapanya.

"Hai hyung. Sedang apa disini kok sendirian?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan senyum khasnya.

"Hmm.. Hanya sedang bosan saja. Kau baru pulang sekolah?" Tanya Luhan saat menyadari Baekhyun masih mengenakan seragamnya.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum. Luhan kemudian mengajak Baekhyun untuk duduk dibangku dekat mereka.

"Hehe, iya tadi aku main sebentar bersama Kyungsoo dan Kai." Jawab Baekhyun tersipu.

"Juga Sehun." Tambah Luhan.

"Nde?"

"Aku sudah tahu kok.. Chukkae,, aku tak menyangka bahwa adikku akan jatuh dalam pesonamu Baekhyun-ah. Kau hebat." Ujar Luhan.

"Hyung.. Apa maksudmu?" Baekhyun mengenggam jemari Luhan.

"Tadi saat di sekolah aku melihatnya, kalian terlihat akrab. Dan aku melihat Sehun menjadi dirinya sendiri saat bersamamu.. Kau tahu? Sehun adalah seorang anak yang ceria dan periang dulunya namun setelah kejadian pahit itu dia berubah dan menjadi pendiam." Jelas Luhan.

Baekhyun mengangguk tanda mengerti. "Mianhae.."

"Ya! Kenapa kau meminta maaf, eoh?" Seru Luhan.

"Aku merasa terlalu banyak ikut campur dalam urusan kalian.. Tidak seharusnya aku-."

"Ssttt.. Kau tahu? Aku justru berterima kasih padamu. Karenamu aku bisa melihat lagi Sehunku yang dulu.. Gomawo Baekhyun-ah, jadi aku sudah tak ragu lagi untuk kembali." Ucap Luhan menginterupsi Baekhyun.

"Hyung! Apa maksudmu dengan kembali? Kembali kemana?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Panjang ceritanya.. Yang jelas setelah Sehun bisa berkumpul lagi dengan keluarganya, maka tugasku selesai dan aku harus kembali ketempat dimana seharusnya aku berada dan itu bukan disini."

"Hyung.. Kenapa begitu?" Mata Baekhyun mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Terkadang ada kalanya kau tak harus tahu sesuatu yang memang tak semestinya kau ketahui.. Dan aku percaya kau bisa membahagiakan Sehun. Jujur aku iri padamu, karena selama ini Sehun tak pernah bercanda denganku. Bahkan dia selalu bersikap dingin padaku walau aku tahu sebenarnya dia begitu perhatian padaku. Tapi tetap saja aku iri padamu Baekhyun-ah. Kau hebat..." Luhan membelai pipi Baekhyun yang mulai dialiri airmata.

"Hyung.."

"Hei, jangan menangis.. Wajahmu jelek sekali tahu.." Goda Luhan.

Baekhyun memukul lengan Luhan. "Hyuungg..." Rengeknya.

"Hahaha."

Luhan tertawa kemudian memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun dan membelai surai lembutnya.

"Kau tahu? Aku sempat menyukaimu... Tapi melihat kedekatanmu dan Sehun perlahan aku mengapus perasaan itu." Bisik Luhan.

Baekhyun membulatkan mata sipitnya. Dan merenggangkan pelukannya.

"Huweee... Hyung! Kenapa tidak bilang dari dulu, eoh? Huweee... Hiks.. Hiks.."

Luhan panik melihat Baekhyun menangis seperti anak kecil.

"Ya! Wae Geurae?"

"Kau tahu hyung! Aku juga menyukaimu, tapi karena si brengsek Sehun itu aku jadi tak bisa mendekatimu.. Huweee..." Jelas Baekhyun masih dengan tangisan lebay-nya.

"Astaga! Ulljima... Mianhae,,, mungkin kita memang lebih cocok jadi kakak adik sayang.. Jangan dipikirkan lagi ne." Luhan mengecup kening Baekhyun.

Dan entah kenapa itu justru membuat tangisan Baekhyun semakin menjadi-jadi. Dasar aneh!-_-

-mb-

Keesokannya Baekhyun berangkat ke sekolah lebih pagi dari biasanya. Ini semua karena tugas yang sudah harus diselesaikannya dan dikumpul dimeja Kim Soengsangnim.

Baekhyun benar-benar kesal, bahkan waktu tidurnya pun tersita karena harus mengerjakan tugas sialan itu.

"Good morning Baekhyun-ah."

Baekhyun yang berjalan menunduk tib-tiba saja terkesiap dan mengelus dadanya saat mendengar sapaan yang ditujukan untuknya.

"Ish manusia itu lagi. Hufft.." Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya saat matanya melihat seseorang yang membuatnya dongkol pagi-pagi begini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kris.

"Hei, kenapa? Kau tak suka bertemu denganku?" Tanya Kris setelah dia berada dihadapan Baekhyun.

"Hmm.. Kau menyebalkan!" Jawab Baekhyun acuh.

"Eeeii... Kau ini."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya."Kau bisa tidak, tidak mengangguku Tuan pemilik Sekolah? Aku sibuk banyak tugas tak ada waktu buat meladenimu."

"Aish, kau ini kasar sekali, eoh. Arraseo.. Sepulang sekolah mau kan menemaniku jalan-jalan sebentar ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu." Pinta Kris dengan senyum coolnya.

Baekhyun nampak berpikir sejenak kemudian menatap Kris tajam.

"Tidak bisa!" Jawabnya ketus.

"Wae?"

"Aku ada janji dengan kekasihku."

"Mwo? Kau sudah punya pacar?" Kaget Kris.

"Kenapa? Apa kau tak percaya kalau aku sudah punya pacar?" Tanya Baekhyun sarkatis.

"Bukan begitu, hanya-"

"Kau tak dengar dia bilang sudah punya pacar! Berhenti menganggunya!" Suara seseorang menginterupsi Kris.

"Sehun!" Pekik Baekhyun kemudian berlari kesamping Sehun.

Kris tersenyum simpul."Geurae.. Jadi dia kekasihmu, Baekhyun-ah?"

Baekhyun gelagapan sendiri, bagaimana ini. Ah, terpaksa demi keselamatanku. Batin Baekhyun.

"Be-benar! Sehun pacarku. Wae? Wae?" Tanyanya sok berani.

"Hmm.. Gwaenchana.. Aku kira kau tak mau dengannya. Bukankah kau bilang dia-"

"Cukup! Itukan kemarin, kemarin ya kemarin sekarang sudah tidak lagi." Potong Baekhyun.

Sungguh dia sangat takut jika Sehun akan mengamuknya.

"HAHA, kau lucu sekali. Baiklah, lain waktu saja kita bicara lagi manis. Annyeong.. Dan kau Sehun, jaga kekasihmu.. Jika tidak_" Kris menepuk bahu Sehun kemudian berlalu.

"Brengsek!" Maki Sehun.

Kris hanya menampilkan smirknya dan pergi tanpa menoleh kebelakang lagi. Tangannya menggepal kuat hingga buku-buku tangannya nampak memutih, dia marah.

"Hei, sudahlah.. Kajja kita kekelas." Ajak Baekhyun yang tanpa sadar sudah mengamit lengan Sehun.

"Kau hutang penjelasan padaku, Byun Baek!"

"Nde?"

Dan dengan tidak berperikemanusiaan Sehun berjalan cepat membuat Baekhyun secara tak langsung mengikutinya dengan wajah yang sangat tidak enak diliat, mata melotot dan bibir mengngangga, Saking terkejutnya.

"Ya! Kalau mau jalan bilang dulu dong! Menyebalkan." Sungut Baekhyun.

Sehun hanya senyum-senyum sendiri melihat tingkah konyol Baekhyun.

"Bukankah kau kekasihku, jadi ikuti saja kemanapun kekasihmu pergi." Ucap Sehun santai seraya mengusak rambut Baekhyun yang berjalan disampingnya.

"Ishh, sejak kapan! No Way!" Ketus Baekhyun.

Padahal dalam hatinya dia bersorak riang bahkan pipinya kini sudah merona entah karena apa.

_'Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!'_ Jeritnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**


	4. Chapter 4

Title : MA BOY

Author : Fdz

Cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Park Chanyeol

Kris

Etc.

Genre : YAOI, Romance, School Life, Drama, etc..

Rate : T+

Length : Chaptered

Disclaimer : MINE! NO PLAGIAT! NO COPAS!

Warning : Typo(s), OOC, Boys Love, Bahasa Kasar, Tidak sesuai EYD, Gejos, Lime dikit, Etc.

.

A/N : Holla '-') apa masih ada yang nunggu ff ini? Mian lama updatenya xD

Langsung dibaca aja yaaa soalnya ini pendek banget, mian mian mian *bow*

.

.

-xxx-

Hari minggu ini Sehun berada disebuah kafe bersama dengan Kris dan juga Luhan.

Mereka telah membuat janji untuk bertemu disana, walau awalnya Sehun menolak mentah-mentah ajakan Luhan. Tapi setelah mendapat pengertian dari hyungnya akhirnya dia pun mau dan sekarang dia sudah duduk manis dihadapan kedua hyungnya.

"Sehun-ah.. Sekali ini saja hyung mohon padamu.." Ucap Luhan memulai pembicaraan.

"Hyung! Sudah berapa kali ku bilang, aku tidak mau dan tak akan pernah kembali lagi kerumah itu.. Mengertilah!" Jawab Sehun dingin.

"Tapi, appamu sakit dia ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Benar Sehun-ah, pulanglah! Apa kau tak kasihan padanya? Bagaimanapun juga dia adalah appa kita." Tambah Kris.

Sehun berdecih. "Cih, aku tidak peduli."

"Oh Sehun!" Bentak Luhan. "Jangan bersikap seolah-olah kau kuat! Aku tahu kau merindukan keluargamu kan? Kau tak bisa membohongiku." Ucap Luhan dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Keluargaku sudah lama mati dan hanya kau satu-satunya keluargaku hyung. Jadi berhenti mengucapkan kalimat yang terdengar seperti radio rusak itu." Sehun menjawab dengan nada datar namun jauh didalam hatinya dia menangis melihat hyungnya seperti itu.

"Kau memang keras kepala Sehun-ah." Celetuk Kris.

"Terserah!"

Dan setelah itu Sehun beranjak dari duduknya.

"Ya! Mau pergi kemana kau, eoh? Ya! Oh Sehun!" Teriak Kris yang tak digubris sama sekali oleh Sehun.

Dia pergi meninggalkan kedua hyungnya yang memijit pelipisnya karena tak tahu lagi apa yang harus dilakukan untuk membujuk Sehun.

"Sepertinya kau memang harus berbicara pada Baekhyun, Kris. Jika kau benar-benar menginginkan Sehun pulang." Ucap Luhan datar.

Kris terdiam, pikirannya melayang-layang entah kemana. Meminta bantuan Baekhyun untuk membujuk Sehun agar bisa kembali kerumah dan tinggal bersamanya juga sang Appa.

Haruskah?

Kris benar-benar tak tahu.

"Hmm.."

Dan hanya itu yang mampu terucap dari bibir seorang Kris. Luhan menatapnya kesal, dia tahu bagaimana Kris dan dia paham sekali.

Jika sudah begini pasti ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dihatinya. Tapi untuk kali ini dia tidak ingin tahu, cukup sekali dia merasakan yang namanya sakit hati karena namja bernama Kris yang tak lain adalah mantan kekasihnya.

-xxx-

Sementara itu didalam sebuah rumah yang bisa dibilang mewah Baekhyun tengah merutuki dirinya sendiri yang dengan bodohnya datang ke rumah Chanyeol.

Niatnya tadi hanya ingin mencari Sehun, jujur saja dia merasa khawatir dengan namja itu setelah beberapa hari ini tak memberinya kabar.

Sepertinya Baekhyun sudah benar-benar melupakan semua perasaannya terhadap orang lain dan beralih pada namja dingin yang sialnya tampan itu, Oh Sehun.

Dan sekarang Baekhyun sedang duduk disofa ruang tamu bersama Chanyeol yang sedari tadi tak henti-henti menciumi wajah Baekhyun. Dan jangan lupakan tangannya yang melingkar di pinggang ramping namja mungil itu.

Jangan kira Baekhyun tenang-tenang saja dengan semua ulah Chanyeol ini. Dari tadi dia sudah berontak dengan berbagai macam cara. Namun dasarnya Chanyeol yang terlalu mesum juga kuat akhirnya Baekhyun hanya pasrah dan berharap keajaiban datang untuknya.

"Engghhh.. Chanyeol.. Lepasshhh dong ahh.." Kesal Baekhyun.

Namun Chanyeol justru semakin gila mencumbuinya bahkan dia sudah berani mengulum bibir Baekhyun.

"Aaahhh..."

Baekhyun membuka bibirnya saat Chanyeol dengan sengaja mengigit bibir bawahnya, Benar-benar nakal.

Chanyeol kemudian memasukkan lidahnya kedalam goa hangat Baekhyun dan tanpa mereka sadari sekarang mereka tengah melakukan French kiss.

"Eugghhh... Yeollhhh..." Desah Baekhyun saat lidah Chanyeol menjilati leher jenjangnya.

"Wae chagi.. Kau menyukainya, eum?" Tanya Chanyeol disela-sela kegiatannya.

"Anihhhhh... Lepasssh yeolhh ahhh..." Baekhyun mengerang nikmat saat Chanyeol mengigit lehernya.

#

_Joyonghi nune ttuineun momjit ganghago budeureoun nunbit.._

_Geobuhal su eomneun nanikka yeah..._

"Aaargggh! Menganggu saja!" Chanyeol mengeram kesal.

Suara dering ponsel Baekhyun membuyarkan semua kegiatan 'indah' tadi. Dengan sangat tidak rela Chanyeol melepas ciumannya dari leher Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun segera mengangkat panggilannya.

"Hmm.. Yeoboseyo."

"..."

"A-aku dirumah Chanyeol,, wae?"

"..."

"Aniya, tadi aku mencarimu.. Kau dimana?"

"..."

"Ne, arraseo.. Aku tunggu."

**Pip**

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan marah juga kesal. Sebaliknya Chanyeol justru membelai wajah Baekhyun dan dengan kasarnya Baekhyun menepis tangannya.

"Aku membencimu Park Chanyeol!" Ucap Baekhyun dingin.

"Mianhae.. Aku hanya tidak bisa mengontrol diriku saat bersamamu.. Jeongmal mianhae." Jawab Chanyeol menyesal.

"Hah... Entahlah! Semoga Sehun masih bisa memaafkanmu setelah ini."

"Kau tak bermaksud untuk mengatakannya pada Sehun, bukan?" Chanyeol mulai panik.

"Hmm... Tergantung! Jika kau tak mengulanginya lagi,, mungkin aku tak akan pernah mengatakannya pada Sehun. Tapi jika kau-"

"Baiklah! Aku janji ini yang terakhir kalinya aku melakukannya padamu.. Tapi kau jangan katakan pada Sehun ne, hanya dia satu-satunya sahabatku..." Chanyeol menginterupsi ucapan Baekhyun.

_'Hihi, seru juga membodohi orang! Rasakan! Suruh siapa kau mesum!'_ Batin Baekhyun senang.

"Tenang saja.. Tidak apa lah aku menjadi jahat sekali ini.. Harusnya kau berterima kasih padaku, kau hutang budi padaku lho.." Goda Baekhyun.

"Arraseo,, gomawo Bakkie.. Kau memang yang terbaik.. Saranghae."

"Eeeii.. Jangan coba-coba untuk memelukku!"

Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol saat si idiot itu hendak memeluknya.

"Hehe, mianhae..."

Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya kesamping dan tertawa tak ketara.

"Haha dasar Chanyeol babo!" Bisiknya.

Tak lama kemudian Sehun datang dan melihat ada yang aneh dengan sikap sahabatnya. Tidak biasanya dia menjadi pendiam seperti itu terlebih ada Baekhyun disampingnya. Benar-benar bukan Chanyeol!

"Kau kenapa? Kesambet roh? Tumben pendiam." Tegur Sehun.

"Heee.. Gwaenchana.. Hanya sedang tidak enak badan." Jawab Chanyeol dengan cegirannya.

"Jeongmal?"

"Hmm... Ne."

Sehun kemudian melirik kearah Baekhyun yang terkikik geli disamping Chanyeol.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Sehun dingin.

Baekhyun yang sadar pertanyaan itu ditujukan padanya kemudian berhenti terkikik dan memasang wajah cueknya.

"Eobseo."

"Ah, ya sudahlah. Kajja kita pergi dari sini."

Sehun menarik tangan Baekhyun kemudian pamit pada Chanyeol. Si tuan rumah hanya mengangguk-angguk saja. Sebenarnya dia tak rela melihat Baekkie-nya bersama Sehun.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Baekhyun lebih memilih sahabatnya ketimbang dirinya yang tampan ini.

Malangnya nasibmu, Nak! Ckck

-xxx-

Sehun mengajak Baekhyun pergi ke suatu tempat yang belum pernah dia datangi sebelumnya. Entahlah dia juga tidak tahu ini dimana, salahkan saja matanya yang terpejam sepanjang perjalanan.

Baekhyun mengeliat saat dirasa ada sesuatu yang hangat menerpa permukaan wajahnya.

Dan dia terlonjak kaget saat mendapati wajah tampan Sehun tepat berada didepan wajahnya dengan senyum evilnya, tentu saja.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan, eoh? Jangan macam-macam!" Baekhyun mendorong wajah Sehun.

"Kajja.. Kita sudah sampai." Seru Sehun.

"Chankaman.. Kita dimana?" Tanya Baekhyun yang sudah sadar seratus persen.

"Kau akan tahu nanti, kajja."

Sehun kemudian turun dari mobilnya dan membukakan pintu untuk Baekhyun.

Baekhyun turun dari mobil dan merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku lalu meguap dan itu membuat Sehun hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

Dia sempat berpikir kenapa seleranya aneh sekali hingga bisa mencintai namja seperti Baekhyun yang ehm.. U-Know lah *angkatbahu* muehehee..

"Dimana ini?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi.

Sehun tak menjawab ia justru menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk mengikuti langkahnya. Baekhyun mendengus dan matanya jelalatan memandangi setiap yang ada disekitarnya.

Mereka sekarang tengah berada disebuah rumah yang minimalis namun bergaya kuno. Nampaknya rumah ini lama tak ditempati tapi masih terlihat bersih dan terawat karena Baekhyun melihat beberapa orang didalam rumah itu, pekerja mungkin pikir Baekhyun.

"Annyeong haseyo Tuan muda. Lama tidak berjumpa Anda terlihat sangat tampan sekarang." Sapa seorang ahjusi pada Sehun.

"Ne, gomawo ahjusi." Jawab Sehun singkat.

Ahjusi itu terkesiap saat melihat ada seseorang berada dibalik punggung Sehun.

"Eoh... Apakah dia?" Tanya Ahjusi itu.

"Bukan, dia Baekhyun. Calon istriku." Jawab Sehun yang paham akan maksud ahjusi tadi.

Baekhyun memukul lengan Sehun. "Ya! Aku bukan calon istrimu Sialan!" Makinya.

Sang ahjusi hanya tertawa tertahan melihat tingkah kekasih-menurutnya-majikannya itu.

"Ah, ahjusi bolehkah aku masuk kedalam?" Ucap Sehun meminta ijin.

"Tentu saja, inikan rumah Anda Tuan muda. Silakan." Jawab Ahjusi itu dengan senyum ramah.

"Gomawo, Kajja!" Seru Sehun.

Namun Baekhyun malah mengerucutkan bibirnya entah karena apa. Sehun hanya memasang wajah datarnya melihat tingkah aneh Baekhyun kemudian menarik Baekhyun untuk masuk kedalam rumah itu.

"Tuan muda sudah banyak berubah, syukurlah. Sepertinya namja itu memberi banyak kebaikan padanya." Lirih ahjusi itu ada perasaan lega hinggap dihatinya.

#

"Ini rumahmu?" Tanya Baekhyun setelah mereka berada didalam rumah lebih tepatnya disebuah kamar, lagi dan lagi.

"Hn..."

Sehun membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang yang sepertinya adalah miliknya dulu.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kemari?" Tanya Baekhyun seraya berjalan mengitari kamar Sehun dan melihat-lihat apa saja yang ada disana.

Dan matanya menangkap sebuah figura poto yang terpajang tepat diatas meja belajar Sehun. Dia memandang poto itu seksama, disana dia melihat seorang anak kecil dengan senyum mata sipitnya yang terlihat sangat bahagia sedang dipangku oleh seorang yeoja cantik juga namja tampan yang berdiri disampingnya.

Itu pasti poto appa dan eomma Sehun, batin Baekhyun.

"Itu kau? Lucu sekali.. Hahaha." Ucap Baekhyun menunjuk wajah Sehun dalam poto tersebut.

Sehun membuka matanya yang tadi sempat terpejam sebentar kemudian bangkit dan berjalan mendekat kearah Baekhyun, memeluknya posesif dari belakang.

"Jangan melihat potoku terus nanti kau semakin mencintaiku." Bisik Sehun dan dengan sengaja dia menghembuskan napasnya di ceruk leher Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun bergidik ngeri.

"Ya! Jangan begitu! Geli Babo!" Baekhyun menggerutu kemudian melepas pelukan Sehun dan menonjok perut Sehun.

"Omo! Ya! Kau ingin membunuhku, eoh? Aishh.. Aaa appo!" Pekik Sehun memegangi perutnya yang mendapat tonjokan dari Baekhyun secara cuma-cuma.

"Rasakan! _Don't mess with me_ Oh Sehun atau kau akan menerima akibatnya!" Baekhyun bertingkah dan menginjak kaki Sehun dengan tidak berperasaan.

"Auuuw.." Ringis Sehun.

Hari ini Baekhyun merasa senang karena bisa mengerjai dua orang sekaligus.

Dia tertawa nista melihat Sehun meringis memegangi kakinya yang kini berwarna merah.

"Astaga! Kau kejam sekali Baek!"

Sehun mendorong tubuh Baekhyun hingga ia terjungkal ke kasur, untung saja.

"Ya! Apa yammmpptttthh.."

Terlambat! Sehun sudah lebih dulu membungkam bibir cerewat itu dengan bibirnya dan menciumnya ganas.

Baekhyun meronta dia memukul-mukul dada bidang Sehun namun tak dihiraukannya.

"Lepasshhh.. Ohhh.. Ohhh.. Brengseekkhhhhhh!"

"Diam dan nikamtilah!" Sehun kembali mengulum bibir Baekhyun dan tangannya kini sudah menjelajah di tubuh Baekhyun.

Dan saat Sehun menurunkan ciumannya ke leher jenjang Baekhyun, dengan sangat tidak berperasaan Baekhyun mengigit kuat bahu Sehun dan sukses membuat Sehun mengerang sakit lalu melepaskan cumbuannya.

"Ya! Appo!" Seru Sehun.

"Kau Gila?! Kenapa kau senang sekali memperkosaku, eoh?! KALAU AKU HAMIL BAGAIMANA BRENGSEK!" Pekik Baekhyun mendarah daging.

Sehun menutup telinganya yang seperti mendapat serangan lebah tiba-tiba.

"Kita menikah!" Jawab Sehun tanpa dosa.

Baekhyun menangis meraung-raung dan membuangi semua bantal yang ada disekitarnya.

Meratapi nasibnya yang entah kenapa terasa konyol seperti ini.

"Aaarrgghhhhhh! Eomma! Huweeeeeee..."

-xxx-

Luhan baru saja selesai merapikan peralatan sisa makan malamnya setelah mendengar suara deru mobil berhenti didepan rumahnya.

Dengan cepat dia melangkah kedepan untuk membuka pintu, dia tahu itu Sehun.

Karena tadi siang dia membawa mobil saat pergi.

_Ceklek_

Luhan membukakan pintu untuk adik tersayangnya dan memeluknya erat. Sehun yang kaget hanya bisa membelalakan matanya dan balas memeluk hyungnya.

"Kau darimana saja Sehunnie?" Tanya Luhan tanpa melepaskan pelukannya.

"Hmm.. Sebaiknya kita masuk dulu hyung." Ucap Sehun.

Luhan kemudian melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap adiknya lamat-lamat, mengangguk dan memeluk lengan Sehun mengajaknya masuk setelah menutup pintu depan tentunya.

"Kau darimana saja Sehunnie, nomormu tak bisa dihubungi." Tanya Luhan lagi setelah mereka duduk di ruang keluarga.

"Kau sudah makan?" Tambahnya.

"Sudah.. Tadi aku berkunjung kerumah lamaku." Jawab Sehun datar.

"Kenapa kesana?"

"Hanya ingin."

Luhan menghembuskan napas berat."Kenapa tidak mengajakku?"

"Mian, aku hanya tidak ingin semakin merusak acara jika mengajakmu pergi bersamaku hyung." Jawab Sehun.

Luhan paham dengan maksud Sehun 'merusak' pasti tak jauh-jauh dari Kris.

Sehun tahu hubungan Kris dan Luhan bagaimana dulu. Karena sebelum dia tahu bahwa Luhan adalah anak dari kekasih eommanya, Kris pernah datang kerumahnya bersama Luhan dan mengenalkannya sebagai kekasihnya.

Dan saat itu betapa terkejutnya eomma Sehun saat melihat bahwa kekasih yang dimaksud Kris adalah Luhan, anaknya.

Sampai sekarang Sehun juga tidak paham kenapa Kris juga Luhan bisa putus. Namun dia sempat mendengar dari Tao, mantan Kris yang lainnya yang juga masih teman Sehun sewaktu Sekolah menengah pertama bahwa Kris dan Luhan berpisah karena Kris terlalu egois.

Dan saat itu Sehun yang memang tidak peduli lagi dengan semuanya, malas untuk mencari tahu lebih detailnya. Keluarganya berantakan ditambah dengan permintaan eommanya agar dia mau tinggal bersama Luhan membuatnya menjadi pribadi yang dingin dan masa bodoh dengan orang lain. Sungguh keluarga yang sangat rumit.

"Huft.. Jadi apa keputusanmu Sehunnie?" Luhan menatap adiknya.

"Mollayo hyung.. Aku malas membahasnya." Jawab Sehun tak acuh.

"Kau harus kembali Sehunnie, bagaimanapun juga mereka keluargamu."

"Keluargaku hanya kau hyung!" Tegas Sehun.

Luhan terkesiap mendengar penuturan Sehun."Tapi, appamu sakit. Apa kau tak ingin menjenguknya?"

"Tidak!"

Luhan memijat pelipisnya, dia pusing jika sudah berdebat begini.

"Baiklah,, terserah apa maumu saja. Aku tak peduli!" Putus Luhan akhirnya.

Sehun menoleh dan menatap tajam Luhan."Apa maksudmu hyung? Kau ingin meninggalkanku juga?!"

"Iya! Jika kau terus keras kepala dan tak mau mendengar ucapanku, apa gunanya aku disini. Kau hanya menganggapku angin lalu saja 'KAN?" Luhan memberi penekanan disetiap kalimatnya.

"Hyung!"

"Sudahlah Sehunnie, besok aku akan kembali ke Beijing dan mungkin tak akan kembali lagi kemari. Tempatku memang bukan disini." Ucap Luhan kemudian beranjak dari duduknya.

Sehun mengacak rambutnya. "Aaarrgghh! Kenapa kau sama saja dengan mereka Hyung! Egois dan tak bisa mengertiku!"

Luhan bukannya tak mendengar dia bahkan sangat jelas mendengarnya. Namun dia mematikan perasaannya, sungguh dia tak ingin semakin jauh terluka. Sudah cukup selama ini dia mengalah demi kepentingan adiknya. Dia tahu ini sama saja dengan dia bersikap egois tapi dia tak salahkan jika ingin tenang sekali saja. Tanpa ada masalah yang tak pernah ada ujungnya. Dan keputusannya sudah bulat, dia akan kembali ke tanah kelahirannya dimana seharusnya tempatnya berada. Bukan disini, karena disini begitu banyak menorehkan luka dan kisah tiada ujung baginya.

Luhan menghapus kasar airmatanya dan berlari menuju kamarnya.

"Mianhae Sehunnie.."

-xxx-

Hari ini Baekhyun pergi bersama Kris ke sebuah coffe shop. Tentu setelah Kris memaksanya jika tidak jangan harap Baekhyun akan menurut begitu saja.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Baekhyun langsung saat mereka sudah duduk disalah satu meja dekat dengan jendela kaca kafe.

"Kau to the point sekali, Baekhyun-ah." Jawab Kris dengan senyum cool-nya.

Baekhyun berdecak dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada."Aku tak punya banyak waktu, Tuan pemilik sekolah. Kau tahu kan, aku sangat sibuk."

"HAHA, jangan memanggilku seperti itu. Cukup panggil aku Kris atau hyung juga boleh."

"Lidahku tidak biasa menyebut nama itu." Ketus Baekhyun.

Kris menatap intens Baekhyun kemudian menghembuskan napasnya.

"Arraseo.. Kau memang unik." Ucapnya.

"Jadi bisa kau langsung pada tujuanmu, Sir?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Hmm.. Sebenarnya aku tak yakin akan mengatakan ini padamu, tapi aku harus.." Kris mengulum senyum.

Baekhyun memicingkan matanya."Apa maksudmu?"

"Ini soal Sehun."

"Ada apalagi dengannya?"

"Kau sudah tahu bukan bagaimana hubungan keluarga kami. Jadi kurasa kau sudah paham maksudku, Baekhyun-ah." Jelas Kris.

"Iya aku memang tahu tapi aku tak punya hak untuk ikut campur dalam masalah keluarga kalian, aku bukan siapa-siapa." Tegas Baekhyun.

"Tapi setidaknya Sehun masih mau mendengar perkataanmu, jebal! Sebelumnya aku tak pernah memohon pada siapapun. Tapi kali ini demi keluargaku aku mohon padamu, bantulah aku."

Kris benar-benar memohon ini bukan seperti Kris yang dulu.

Bahkan dulu dia tak akan peduli dengan apapun yang terjadi disekitarnya, mungkin faktor usia juga keadaanlah yang membuatnya menjadi sosok yang lebih lembut dan lebih peka.

Baekhyun nampak berpikir, dia sebenarnya juga ingin agar masalah Sehun segera terselesaikan. Tapi dia juga tak mau mencampuri urusan keluarga orang, terlebih hubungannya dengan Sehun juga tidak jelas apa namanya.

Namun melihat keseriusan diwajah Kris membuatnya luluh juga. Dia tahu Kris sebenarnya baik hanya saja dia tak tahu bagaimana caranya mengekspresikan perasaannya.

"Baiklah, aku akan mencoba sebisaku. Tapi jika dia tetap pada pendiriannya aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi." Jawab Baekhyun akhirnya.

Kris refleks menggengam jemari Baekhyun yang kebetulan berada diatas meja.

"Jeongmal? Gomawo Baekhyun-ah. Aku akan sangat berterima kasih jika Sehun mendengar perkataanmu dan kembali ke rumah. Karena kesehatan appa benar-benar tidak bisa dikatakan baik." Ucap Kris menjelaskan.

Baekhyun tersenyum kaku kemudian mengangguk.

"Hmm.. Bolehkah?" Tanya Baekhyun ragu.

Kris mengerutkan keningnya."Boleh apa, Baekhyun-ah?" Tanyanya.

"Bolehkah aku bertemu dengan appa kalian? Aku ingin melihatnya.." Jawab Baekhyun.

Kris melepas genggaman tangannya dan menatap Baekhyun dalam dan itu membuat Baekhyun sedikit takut. Tapi tak lama Kris tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Tentu saja.. Kapan kau ingin bertemu dengan appa kami? Dia pasti senang karena bisa bertemu dengan calon menantunya." Tutur Kris yang kemudian mendapat tatapan tajam dari Baekhyun.

"Ya! Apa maksudmu dengan ca-lon me-nan-tu, Eoh?!" Eja Baekhyun dengan penuh penekanan.

Kris tertawa kecil kemudian membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja kau kan calon istriku, Baekhyun-ah."

Baekhyun melotot."MWO? Dalam mimpimu!"

"HAHA.. Kau lucu sekali." Kris mengusak rambut Baekhyun sayang.

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. "Kenapa sih kalian itu sama saja." Gumamnya.

"Nde?"

"Eobseo!"

-xxx-

"Hyung! Apa kau tak bisa merubah pikiranmu lagi? Jebal hyung jangan tinggalkan aku." Pinta Sehun saat melihat Luhan mengemasi barang-barangnya.

"Mianhae Sehunnie, aku tidak bisa." Jawab Luhan dan masih sibuk memasukan barang-barangnya kedalam koper besarnya.

Sehun menghela napas panjang kemudian duduk disamping Luhan ditepi ranjang.

"Hyung, maafkan aku. Aku janji tidak akan keras kepala lagi dan akan lebih mendengarkan ucapanmu. Tapi ku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku."

Luhan menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya dan menatap lekat adiknya.

"Mianhae.." Lirihnya.

.

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

Credit : EXO - Don't Go (나비소녀) Korean Version

.

Annyeong~

Mian ya lama updatenya dan ini sebenarnya udah lama diketik cuma lupa dan ragu mau dipost xoxo..

Karena banyak yang nagih yasehun saya update saja dan mian kalo bahasa penulisannya berantakan, alurnya kecepatan dll *bow*

udah gitu pendek banget pulak ;_;

Reviewnya yahh soalnya saya rada bingung sama ff yang ini *nah loh* hahaa

Okok gamsahamnida buat yang udah baca dan review

Wassalam


End file.
